L'échappée
by Nigamiestmajeure
Summary: Il est temps. C'est la fin de Gravity Falls tel qu'on le connaît. [SPOILERS S2E18]
1. Dans la bulle

"Pour Mabel."

Dipper se répétait ces deux mots sans cesse dans sa tête tandis qu'il entrait dans cette étrange bulle rose, accompagné de Wendy et Soos. Pour Mabel. Pour Mabel. Pour Mabel. Et rien d'autre. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Ni les sapins brûlant à l'horizon, ni le ciel déchiré en deux, ni la gravité qu'une pyramide géante méprisait. L'apocalypse, Dipper l'oubliait. L'apocalypse, après tout, pourquoi pas ? L'apocalypse oui, mais avec Mabel. Par pitié. Tout, mais avec Mabel.

Traverser la surface de la bulle était comme entrer dans de la gélatine. Tout comme la gélatine. Avec la difficulté de marcher, et de respirer bien sûr. Dipper serra plus fort les mains de ses amis alors qu'il avançait en fermant les yeux. Peut-être que c'était un piège. Peut-être qu'il allait mourir étouffé dans cette mélasse sans pouvoir... sans avoir le temps de dire à sa soeur, à sa jumelle, à son amie...

Il se sentit soudain tiré vers l'avant, et la surface bizarre qui lui écrasait le visage disparut. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les yeux, découvrant ses deux comparses le regarder reprendre son souffle.

"M... Merci... vous deux..."

Puis il releva la tête pour voir où ils étaient tombés et quel genre d'obstacles ils allaient devoir affronter. Un robot géant ? Une salle pleine d'yeux ? L'intérieur d'une bouche de tête de bébé flottante ? Et bien non, il n'en était rien. Ils étaient... simplement dans une bulle. Et au centre de la bulle lévitait un magnifique lit en baldaquin dont les rideaux étaient des morceaux de ciel étoilé, la couverture et le matelas des nuages, sur lesquels reposait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains en sweat.

"MABEL !"

Elle dormait profondément, si paisiblement que Dipper eut peur que...

"Chut."

* * *

Wendy se mit en position de combat malgré son bras cassé, et Soos se plaça devant Dipper dans un geste protecteur. La voix avait prononcé ce mot d'un ton calme mais presque froid, comme un ordre. Non, C'ETAIT un ordre. Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux du lit et vit, assis par-terre en tailleur une petite silhouette sous une cape rouge bordeaux. Une couleur que Dipper reconnaissait bien : c'était la même cape que la Society of the Blind Eye. Qui (ou quoi?) que ce soit, cette personne n'était pas de bon augure.

"Qui es-tu ? dit Dipper en repoussant Soos pour s'approcher de l'inconnu. Qu'as-tu fait à ma soeur ?!  
_ Ta soeur ?"

Dipper fut surpris car cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas qu'une simple onomatopée qui a été prononcée, et la voix de ce personnage bizarre s'était faite plus distincte. Plus identifiable. Et cela tira un frisson à nos trois héros. Car cette voix sous cette cape grenat, cette voix... était celle d'un enfant.

La silhouette se leva et se retourna, et les soupçons de Dipper se confirmèrent : elle avait la taille d'un enfant. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir son visage avec sa capuche sur la tête, mais au-dessus d'un menton de la couleur du chocolat se dessinait un sourire.

"Soeur ? Donc tu dois être Pine Tree ?  
_ ARGH ! JE. DETESTE. CE. SURNOM ! fit Dipper en courant vers la silhouette, les poings serrés avant d'en lancer un dans sa direction."

Il y eut un petit éclair bleu, et Dipper fut projeté vers l'arrière, s'écrasant contre Soos et Wendy jusqu'à la surface moelleuse de la bulle. La bulle les fit ensuite gentiment glisser afin qu'ils se retrouvent allongés par-terre sans une égratignure, puis les entoura petit à petit, comme s'ils s'enfonçaient dans le sol.

"Oh non ! non non non non !  
_ Du calme Big Dipper. Laisse faire."

Bizarrement, moins il se débattait, plus il sentait bien. Une douce chaleur enveloppait son corps et il ne ressentait plus la moindre douleur. La surface rose se détacha alors de lui pour retrouver le sol, et il découvrit ses mains et ses jambes immaculées de blessure. Il tourna la tête et vit que Wendy aussi avait perdu toutes traces de bleus, et elle bougeait même son bras comme s'il était neuf.

"Et voilà ! Un Pine Tree, un Question Mark, et une Ice Bag... haha c'est marrant vu que tu as vraiment emmené un sac de glace avec toi... bref des gens tous neufs !  
_Tu... nous as soigné ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas avec Bill ?  
_ Hum ? Oh si si, je suis avec Bill mais c'est grâce à vous qu'on en est là donc je me devais de vous remercier un minimum donc voilà. Mon nom est William au fait, et bien qu'on m'ait appris à être poli je ne vous serre pas la main à moins que vous n'ayez envie de sentir la chaleur de la lave en fusion sur votre peau héhé.  
_ Que... Quoi ? Nous remercier ? Mais...  
_ Ecoutez, vous avez l'air gentils... Qu'est-ce que je raconte, je SAIS que vous êtes gentils alors le mieux serait que vous vous en alliez. Profitez des derniers instants qui vous restent. Je ne veux pas que vous mourrez maintenant.  
_ On ne veut pas profiter de nos derniers instants, fit Wendy. On veut sauver le monde. ET ON VEUT LE FAIRE AVEC MABEL !"

Mabel, justement, remua sous sa couverture, plissant ses paupières et grimaçant. La cape vola alors jusqu'à elle et déposa délicatement sa main sur le front de la jeune fille tout en murmurant.

"Chut, tout va bien. Calme-toi, chut."

Puis cette même main à la peau foncée caressa gentiment la tête de Mabel, mais pas de façon aussi flippante que Gideon. Non, doucement... et Dipper comprit alors que William, puisqu'il disait s'appeler ainsi, était en train de bercer Mabel. Cette dernière se mit même à sourire, et elle avait l'air si épanouie que, l'espace d'un instant, son jumeau se demandait si ce n'était pas mieux qu'elle dorme ainsi pour le reste de l'éternité.

* * *

"Je vous avais dit de vous taire, dit William en redescendant à leur niveau. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'elle se réveille quand même ? Elle est si bien dans ses rêves, oubliant totalement ce cauchemar qui l'entoure. Dipper, tu veux vraiment qu'elle vive tout ça ?

_Je... J'ai besoin...

_Tu veux vraiment qu'elle se rappelle comment tu as préféré rester à Gravity Falls plutôt que de vivre avec elle ?

_Je...

_Tu veux vraiment qu'elle réalise que tout cet apocalypse est de sa faute ?

_Co...Comment ça ?

_Quand elle s'est enfuie dans la forêt, elle a rencontré Bill déguisé en Blendin, qui lui a proposé un été infini en échange de la Crevasse inter-dimensionnelle. Elle avait accepté. C'est Bill qui l'a cassé, ce n'était pas un accident.

_Oh non... Mabel...

_Ne l'écoute pas Dipper ! Il est avec Bill ! Il ment ! fit Wendy

_Je ne te mens pas Dipper, dans le fond tu sais que c'est ce qu'aurait fait Mabel.

_Il... Il a raison Wendy. Elle était vraiment furieuse ce jour-là. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que je reste avec elle...

_Oui... oui oui oui, fit William en tournant en rond. La petite Mabel. La clé à travers les dimensions. L'étoile filante. Shooting Star. Elle a joué beaucoup de rôles importants dans cette roue infernale...

_Roue... infernale ?

_Oui enfin tu sais, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais dans le cercle qui compose le dessin pour invoquer Bill il y a plusieurs symboles et en fait il représente des personnes dont Bill avait besoin pour revenir.

_Quoi ? Mais je pensais que c'était lié à une prophétie...

_Oh oui ! Une très vieille prophétie à laquelle vous étiez destiné ! C'est pas dingue, hein c'est pas dingue ça Pine... Dipper ?

_Mais alors, tout ça était prévu longtemps à l'avance... dit Dipper d'une voix de plus en plus éteinte.

_Looooongtemps à l'avance. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps Bill et moi nous vous attendions, ta soeur et toi. Et maintenant, vous êtes là. Et vous ne pourrez plus arrêter ce qui se prépare.

_Non... On ne pourra plus...

_Dipper ? fit Soos. Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon gars ?

_Une prophétie presque aussi vieille que le temps. Ce n'est pas contre un démon triangulaire qu'on s'attaque mais contre... contre... contre le destin ! C'est impossible.

_Dip, si j'ai bien compris une chose à force d'être à Gravity Falls, c'est que rien n'y est impossible. Tu as vu tout ce qui s'est passé cet été ? Entre les monstres, les voyages dans le temps, les révélations sur Stan, et même toi Dipper ! Franchement, est-ce qu'il y a quelques mois encore tu aurais cru que tu pourrais affronter le danger de cette façon ? Et i peine une minute, tu as convaincu ton pire ennemi de s'allier à toi !

_Oui Dipper ! fit Wendy. Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit : avec Mabel, vous pouvez faire n'importe quoi. Et on est venu ici pour quoi déjà ?

_ Pour récupérer Mabel.

_ J'ai rien entendu !

_ POUR RECUPERER MABEL ! cria le trio.

_ MAIS CHUTEUH !"

* * *

William commença à trembler.

"Il faut... Il faut laisser Mabel dormir.

_Non William. Tu ne peux pas emprisonner ma soeur comme ça.

_Si. Ou sinon vous allez essayer d'empêcher l'apocalypse.

_Bien sûr qu'on va empêcher l'apocalypse ! Laisse-moi réveiller ma soeur !

_ NON ! VOUS N'Y ARRIVEREZ PAS ! LAISSE-LA, ELLE EST MIEUX LA OU ELLE EST !

_Même si on n'y arrive pas... Je veux qu'elle soit près de moi jusqu'à la fin. Et je sais que c'est pareil pour elle.

_ Et vous allez vous battre contre Bill. Encore. C'est pas fatiguant ? Dis, Dipper, c'est pas fatiguant ? Moi je sais ce que c'est de se battre. Tout le temps. Pour l'éternité. C'est fatiguant. Hey Big Dipper, même si tu le bats ce soir, il reviendra. Il revient toujours. C'est fatiguant. Alors laisse-le gagner. Allez, Big Dipper. Avant de mourir, je pourrais t'apprendre tellement de choses. Toutes les questions que tu t'es posées, j'y répondrais. Je te raconterais tout sur la naissance de l'univers, sur les étoiles et l'infini. Je pourrais te raconter l'histoire du monde pour tes dernières secondes, pendant que ta soeur est gentiment en train de dormir. Je t'en prie Dipper. Ne te bats pas. Ca finira mal. Ca finit toujours mal.

_JE NE VEUX PAS FINIR SANS MABEL !"

Cette fois, Dipper vit à quel point l'enfant en face de lui tremblait. Ses poings étaient serrés, si fort qu'il aperçut que ses ongles avaient transpercés sa peau, laissant couler un liquide orange et rouge... De la lave. De la lave en fusion.

"Je t'ai dit... commença William en prenant sa capuche."

Il tira et jeta sa cape par-terre, révélant ses vêtements... ou plutôt son costume : un pantalon noir au-dessus d'une paire de chaussures vernies, une chemise jaune avec des coutures dorées rehaussées par des bretelles qui semblaient être en soie noire qui s'accordaient avec le noeud papillon noir autour du cou.

"...qu'il faut... continua-t-il."

Dipper put enfin voir son visage. Ses cheveux noirs formaient une touffe de mèches qui partaient vers la droite, tantôt lisses, tantôt bouclés, dont les pointes étaient aussi claires que de l'or. Ses dents aussi blanches et petites que des dents de lait contrastaient avec sa peau foncée.

"...laisser Mabel..."

Il ouvrit un oeil. Un seul. L'iris était d'un bleu si pâle.

Mais l'autre oeil... en réalité il n'y en avait pas. Il n'y avait qu'une orbite vide, vraiment vide. Et noire, si noire, qu'il semblerait que la fin du monde s'y soit déjà produit. Si noire que le ciel étoilé faisait pâle figure à côté. Une orbite vide à gauche de ce visage. Une orbite de la forme d'un triangle.

"...DORMIR !"

William fit apparaître une canne... qu'il transforma ensuite en faux. Tout en fixant nos trois compagnons de son unique oeil.

Ils allaient passer un sale moment.


	2. Attaque à la bombe

"Mabel !"

Une bulle éclata au visage de la jeune fille. Enfin... une bulle, façon de parler. Elle essora ses cheveux et prit un autre projectile avant de le lancer sur son jumeau. Il l'évita et jeta un autre ballon gonflé d'eau qui atterrit à ses pieds, l'éclaboussant et trempant sa jupe.

Elle se mit à courir en riant, poursuivant Dipper tout autour du Mystery Shack tandis que Grunkle Stan buvait une canette de Pitt Cola, assis sur le canapé extérieur.

"Temps mort !" dit Dipper à bout de souffle.

Puis il se mit à rire et fit à Mabel : "C'est drôle parce qu'on a vraiment arrêté le temps."

Mabel lui tira la langue et écrasa le ballon sur sa tête, provoquant de nouveaux éclats de rire. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, mais la chaleur de cet été éternel n'est pas étouffante. Il y avait même un petit vent agréable qui caressait les bras de Mabel, son pull enroulé autour de sa taille.

"Moi je pense que ça serait plus drôle avec des tomates à la place des ballons, dit Stan.  
_Et on pourrait tirer avec des lance-pierres ! dit Mabel.  
_Justement, j'ai des lance-pierres, continua le grand-oncle.  
_Ouais ! crièrent les jumeaux.  
_Mais j'ai pas de tomates."

Les soupirs de déception résonnèrent jusque dans la forêt. Mabel lança le dernier ballon dans les airs afin de recevoir une bonne douche bien fraîche , et rigola à nouveau tandis que ses cheveux collaient à son dos et dégoulinaient sur ses jambes. Ca faisait du bien. Mais c'est vrai que ça aurait été plus drôle avec des tomates.

"Par contre, je sais qu'il y a pleins de mûres dans la forêt.  
_Mabel et moi, on pourrait aller en chercher, dit Dipper.  
_Oh oui ! fit Mabel, bien qu'un petit frisson la fit tressaillir.  
_Okay, on se retrouve ici dans une demi-heure pour la grande bataille !"

La grande bataille !

Mabel pensait encore à ces deux mots en marchant dans la forêt de Gravity Falls.

La grande bataille.

Pourquoi est-ce que...

"Mabel, regarde !"

Elle regarda dans la direction indiqué par Dipper et vit des papillons s'envoler jusqu'à la cime des arbres. Ils étaient d'un bleu clair incroyable, brillaient même au soleil. On aurait même dit...

"Des fées ! fit Mabel.  
_Oh ! Tu as raison !  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ton journal ?

_Quel journal ?"

* * *

Elle se retourna vers Dipper et eut l'impression l'espace d'une seconde que ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes. Mais il lui prit gentiment la main et l'entraîna doucement plus profondément dans la forêt. Son coeur se calma alors, après tout elle était avec son frère, que pouvait-il lui arriver ?

Ils atteignirent enfin une clairière où grandissaient beaucoup de ronces avec des mûres énormes et noires.

"On a de quoi faire niveau munitions ! dit Dipper.  
_En plus, elles ont l'air trop bonnes ! Tu crois qu'on pourrait faire un gâteau après ?  
_Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de quoi faire un gâteau dans la cuisine de Stan. Mais si tu veux je t'aiderai à faire les courses.  
_Youhou ! Les jumeaux du mystère en mission gâteau !"

Les... jumeaux... du... mystère...

"Dis Dipper, tu ne penses pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ?  
_Comment ça ?  
_Quelque chose... qui manque..."

Mabel leva les yeux et vit que les branches des arbres étaient disposées bizarrement, formant une croix en plein milieu du ciel. Elle remarqua alors que des triangles étaient dessinés partout sur leurs troncs, que le ciel avait une étrange couleur rose, qu'il n'y avait pas d'animaux dans cette forêt.

"Dipper... je..."

Dipper la regardait d'un air inquiet, de la mûre autour de la bouche et qui tâchait ses vêtements. On aurait dit qu'il était blessé.

"Mabel ? Mabel ? Mabel ? Mabel ? Mabel ? Mabel ? Mabel ? Mabel ?"

Le monde était soudain entrecoupé de flash. L'enfer qui montait au ciel, l'univers qui devenait blanc et noir, la gravité qui mourrait. Et ce triangle jaune qui se marrait sans cesse.

Encore. Toujours.

"Je me souviens."

Mabel serra Dipper dans ses bras.

"Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée."

Puis elle cria : "William !" et le monde autour d'elle explosa.

* * *

Elle sentait la chaleur de Dipper s'effacer petit à petit, alors elle dénoua le col roulé autour de sa taille pour le remettre par-dessus son t-shirt sec. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, tout autour d'elle était parfaitement blanc. Elle se retourna, et un petit garçon l'attendait. Un petit garçon à la peau brune et à l'orbite triangulaire.

"William ! T'exagères !"

Le petit garçon soupira tristement, mais ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant Mabel mettre ses poings sur les hanches.

"Ca fait trois jours que tu me maintiens enfermée dans le monde des rêves pour que j'oublie la réalité. Mais il faut que je me réveille !

_Non non non non. A chaque fois que tu essaies de te réveiller comme ça, la bulle grossit et craque...

_Et bien laisse-la craquer !

_Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est l'horreur dehors !

_Mais il faut que j'y ailles ! Il faut que j'ailles aider mon frère !

_Tu es tellement mieux ici. J'ai bataillé pour que Bill veuille que tu restes ici. S'il te plait.

_Si je restes, on ne pourra pas arrêter Bill !

_Mais il ne faut pas arrêter Bill !

_Mais pourquoi ?!"

* * *

William était rapide. Vraiment rapide. Alors que Wendy courait vers lui pour lui donner un coup de poing dans la figure, il se décala d'un pas et la cogna dans les omoplates avec la manche de sa faux. Elle s'étala par-terre et fut vite immergée dans la matière visqueuse et rose du sol.

"Wendy !

_Laisse tomber Dipper, et ta mort sera rapide et sans sapins. Haha, sapins... pépins... tu vois ? En plus le sapin c'est ton emblème tu vois ? En plus techniquement c'est vrai qu'il n'y a plus de sapins car ils sont tous en train de brûler tu vois ?"

Soos se mit à jeter ses outils enfouis dans ses poches : clé à molette, couteau suisse, marteau... Mais aucun ne toucha le garçon qui s'approcha même de son adversaire avant de le pousser avec son arme, du côté non tranchant bien sûr, jusqu'au mur de la bulle contre lequel Soos se cogna avant de s'évanouir, englué lui aussi dans la matière rose.

Dipper se préparait alors lui aussi à se jeter sur son ennemi, lorsque la bulle se mit à secouer.

"Non..."

Il retourna auprès de Mabel en s'envolant puis fit balancer gentiment son incroyable lit.

"Reste endormie, s'il te plait.  
_Mabel ! Mabel c'est moi !  
_Je t'ai dit de te taire ! fit William avant de descendre très vite vers le jeune Pines."

Heureusement, Dipper eut le temps de bouger tandis que le pied du colérique s'enfonça dans la bulle. Alors qu'il se débattait pour sortir, Wendy l'attaqua de nouveau, Dipper étant trop occupé à aider Soos.

"Laisse moi !"

Sans armes, il la repoussa à mains nues, ce qui n'empêcha pas Wendy de crier de douleur.

"Oh non. Pardon. Je suis désolé, pardon."

Wendy fut engluée encore une fois dans la solution colorée, que Dipper cherchait à supprimer. Il avait peur que ce truc veuille l'étouffer, l'engloutir, la noyer. Il remarqua à travers la gélatine qu'elle était gravement brûlée sur les bras.

"C'est pas vrai...  
_Attends Dipper, fit Soos. Ce truc-là n'est pas dangereux."

Comme la dernière fois, la surface la guérissait, et la brûlure de Wendy disparut très rapidement.

"Ca... Ca va mieux ? demanda William.  
_Ugh... Euh... Oui...  
_Je ne comprends pas, dit Dipper. Tu nous attaques et juste après tu nous soignes ? Mais ça n'a pas de sens !  
_Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, répondit-il sérieusement, mais depuis quelques jours plus rien n'a de sens.  
_Mais c'est stupide ! Tu veux nous sauver mais tu laisses Bill nous détruire ! Mais pourquoi ?!  
_Tu n'as pas compris ? Tu crois vraiment que cette fin du monde c'est uniquement pour vous faire disparaître, vous ?  
_Hein ?

_Mais enfin réfléchis ! Qui serait assez idiot pour vouloir régner sur un monde totalement décimé ?  
_Je croyais...

_Qui voudrait montrer sa sale folie au point de se faire des ennemis ?  
Qui voudrait avoir une forme physique quand on peut être une forme d'énergie sans faiblesse ?  
Qui voudrait souffrir, et trouver la souffrance hilarante ?  
Qui voudrait faire exploser toute une dimension ?  
Qui voudrait faire une fête quand tout part en ruine ?

_Quelqu'un qui n'attend plus rien de ce monde."

Wendy. Chère Wendy. Forte et incroyable Wendy. Ses lèvres tremblaient en disant ces mots, et dans ses yeux se reflétait un sentiment de déjà-vu. Pendant ce temps, des larmes coulaient sur les joues de William, et Dipper commençait petit à petit à comprendre avec horreur où elle voulait en venir.

* * *

"Quelqu'un qui veut mourir."


	3. La chute

Dipper fixait Wendy tandis que ces derniers mots revenaient en écho dans la bulle géante. Quelqu'un qui veut mourir.

"Quelqu'un... comme Bill ? dit-il. Mais... c'est... c'est pas...

_Non, dit William en séchant ses larmes. Elle a raison, c'est ce que veut Bill.

_Mais si c'est vraiment... pourquoi il ne nous a pas laissé le vaincre ? Ou pourquoi est-ce qu'il existe encore ? Comment est-ce que...

_C'est pas si simple Big Dipper. Bill existe partout dans l'espace et le temps. Pas forcément physiquement mais il existe toujours. Pour le supprimer, il faut aussi supprimer l'espace... et le temps. Et pour ça, il faut une bonne apocalypse. Pour ça, il faut maintenir la brèche entre les deux dimensions. Pour ça, il faut lapider la Fabrique de l'Existence. Pour ça, il faut détruire tous les êtres vivants ou n'ayant jamais vécu. Ce n'est pas Bill qui va vous tuer, ce sera la déchirure de la réalité.

_Et tu ne vas rien faire pour l'en empêcher ? s'énerva le jeune Pines. C'est pas que je n'ai pas envie qu'il meure une fois pour toute, mais je ne veux pas finir ma vie parce qu'un Emo Bill Drama Queen veut nous entraîner avec lui dans la mort !

_Non, je ne vais rien faire, soupira-t-il.

_Pourquoi, tu veux mourir toi aussi ?!

_Exactement."

Un silence lourd s'abattit sans la bulle. Même les mouvements de la couverture de Mabel ne firent aucun bruit.

"Mais... mais tu ne... fit Dipper, plus calmement, un peu gêné. Tu ne devrais pas. Il faut donner une chance en l'avenir...

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure quand tu pensais qu'il était impossible de se battre contre le destin.

_C'est vrai... c'est vrai j'avais perdu espoir, mais mes amis m'ont rappelé que la vie est pleines de surprises, de mauvaises mais aussi de bonnes. Par exemple, si tu veux on... on pourrait devenir ami ?

_Vraiment ? demanda-t-il avec une légère étincelle dans l'oeil. Ce serait..."

Puis il soupira.

"Non, oublie. Ca finira mal. Ca finit toujours mal.

_Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu as traversé, je ne sais même pas ce que tu ressens mais... mais tu es jeune et...

_J'ai 29033 ans Dipper."

Un autre silence lourd . D'ailleurs il semblait que la bulle commençait à descendre.

"Tu euh... tu ne fais pas ton âge, fit Soos.

_Oui, et c'est ça le problème. J'en ai marre de ne pas suivre le cours du temps, marre de ne pas pouvoir être surpris par la vie. J'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir vieillir avec les gens que j'aime. Si j'avais la chance de devenir amis avec toi Dipper, ou avec Soos, Wendy, ou Mabel... Je vous verrai grandir, peut-être vous marier ou avoir des enfants. Et puis mourir. Et je ne pourrai jamais vous rejoindre. Et ça j'en peux plus, j'en peux plus Dipper.

Je suis fatigué, et Bill aussi.

_Comment tu sais ce que ressent Bill ?

_Parce que je..."

Soudain, la bulle se secoua plus fortement qu'avant.

* * *

Tout autour d'eux était en train de craquer, et le lit de Mabel descendait doucement.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? hurla Soos

_C'est Mabel. Elle se réveille."

Des morceaux de la bulle, devenue alors très friable, tombèrent au niveau de notre trio, mais évitaient la jeune endormie.

Ou plutôt mi-endormie.

"C'est elle qui est en train d'éclater la bulle ?

_Oui, répondit William. L'intérêt de la bulle n'était pas d'empêcher quelqu'un d'y entrer, mais d'empêcher quelqu'un d'y sortir. Et moi je devais la surveiller. Faut croire que j'ai mal fait mon boulot."

Il évita rapidement une ruine et regarda en souriant le lit qui se désintégrait.

"Faut croire qu'elle m'a convaincu de vous aider."

Le lit s'évapora, une Mabel les yeux fermés faisant face à son frère en flottant. Ce dernier, malgré le sol tanguant et s'écroulant, s'approcha d'elle et tendit la main.

"Mabel ! Mabel, je suis là ! Je suis venu te chercher Mabel !"

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le temps s'arrêta.

* * *

Plus aucune secousse, plus aucune chute de pierres, plus aucun bruit. C'était comme si l'apocalypse n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il n'y avait que Mabel et Dipper, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Dipper n'avait plus peur. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Mabel n'était plus triste. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils firent le plus sincères et le plus heureux des sourires.

Puis Mabel cessa de flotter et se posa sur la bulle. Puis la bulle explosa.

Bien que ladite bulle avait descendu de quelques mètres pendant le réveil, elle restait à une sacrée hauteur. Bien plus haut que la cime des arbres. Aussi, une fois la vitre disparue, Dipper, Mabel, Wendy et Soos virent le sol se rapprocher beaucoup trop rapidement.

Surtout Dipper. Toujours le premier à tomber.

"Dipper ! cria Mabel en voyant son jumeau plonger dans le vide avec une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu."

Si seulement elle avait son lance-grappin...

Soudain, elle atterrit sur quelque chose de rugueux. Rugueux, un peu mou et chaud. Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua quelque chose de vert. Et aussi qu'elle reculait du sol. Elle se releva et vit Wendy et Soos eux aussi allongés, un peu sonnés, sur cette chose qui volait. Et derrière ses deux amis, il y avait...

"Grunkle Stan !

_Reste allongée chérie ! Il faut que je récupère ton frère, accroche-toi !"

Le ptérodactyle. Stan était en train de conduire le ptérodactyle et les avait rattrapés au vol... sauf Dipper qui était plus bas.

"Merde, fit Grunkle Stan."

Trop bas.

"MERDE, répéta Grunkle Stan."

Il allait s'écraser.

"DIPPER ! crièrent-ils tous les 4."

Mais un éclair bleu déchira l'espace, stoppé devant Dipper avant de se transformer.

William.

* * *

"Prends ma main Dipper ! Je suis désolé mais c'est la seule solution ! Prends ma main !"

Sans réfléchir, Dipper prit la main de l'étrange garçon et ressentit une immense brûlure. Il aurait même lâché cette main s'il n'avait pas pensé à la probable mort qui l'attendait tout en bas. William était son dernier espoir.

Alors il serra cette main, la douleur se répandant tout le long de son bras jusqu'à son épaule. Mais bien que les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, il ne manqua pas les ailes noires, pointues, luisantes qui avaient poussées dans le dos de son sauveur. Ce sauveur descendait doucement jusqu'au sol, tenant la main du jeune Pines fermement mais simplement... comme s'il ne pesait pas lourd. Et pendant toute cette descente, qui n'avait pourtant duré que quelques secondes, Dipper avait la sensation que son bras fondait, sa peau, ses muscles, ses nerfs, ses os. Qu'on lui coupe le bras, il se sentirait mieux. Enfin, ses pieds reposèrent sur la terre, William le lâcha, la douleur s'atténua. Mais sa main était rouge, du sang coagulait sur ses phalanges. Il ne pouvait plus plier ses doigts.

Mais ce n'était pas grave : Mabel courait vers lui.

"Dipper !"

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer, fourrant sa tête dans son cou. Dipper posa son front contre son pull, les cheveux de sa soeur glissant sur son visage. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, savourant leurs retrouvailles, laissant leurs coeurs se synchroniser de nouveaux, ces coeurs où battaient le même sang. Dipper avait l'impression de retrouver une partie de lui-même, ce qui était pareil pour Mabel. Pendant ce temps, Wendy, Soos et Grunkle Stan s'échangeaient des sourires radieux, heureux d'être ensemble. Et heureux d'être en vie.

"Awkward sibling hug ? fit Mabel en hoquetant.

_Awkward sibling hug ! fit Dipper en riant."

Elle recula afin de pouvoir revoir de nouveau les yeux de son frère, les mêmes yeux qu'elle, de revoir le visage de Dipper, son vrai Dipper.

Et puis de voir...

"OH MON DIEU DIPPER ! TON BRAS !

_Je... Je suis désolé, fit William qui était un peu en retrait. Je ne dois pas toucher un être vivant avec mes mains. Seules les âmes puissantes parviennent à y résister. Pardon Dipper, pardon...

_Ne t'en fais pas, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

_Hey, mais qui tu es toi ? fit Grunkle Stan. Ta tête... me dit quelque chose...

_Je suis..."

Mais un grognement se fit entendre et nos quatre... cinq... six compagnons se retournèrent vers une créature effrayante dont les 3 bras étaient recouverts de dents, les jambes n'étaient que des tentacules verdâtres, et dont les 5 yeux organisés en un pentagone ornaient un torse sans tête. Ce monstre était accompagné de trois yeux volants. Rien de bon en vue donc.

"Oh non, je pensais les avoir semé, marmonna Grunkle Stan. Laissez les enfants, Bertie et moi, on va s'occuper de ces lascars, vous, vous courrez chercher un abri sûr.

_Mais Grunkle Stan ? BERTIE ?

_Ben quoi, après l'avoir apprivoisée dans les souterrains fallait bien que je lui donne un nom ! Allez, fuyez les enfants, ces machins-là ne sont pas faciles à battre.

_Bien sûr qu'ils ne sont pas faciles à battre, dit William. Ils sont imbattables.

_Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme mon garçon.

_Non mais ce que je veux dire... On ne peut pas battre quelque chose qui n'existe pas.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Willy ? demanda Mabel.

_Vous pensiez vraiment que Bill avait des amis ? C'est lui qui les a fabriqué, vu qu'il se sentait vraiment seul dans la Dimension Cauchemardesque...

_Mais comment... comment sais-tu tout ça ? fit Dipper, une dernière fois."

William fit apparaître de nouveau sa canne, la transforma de nouveau en faux, et courut pour trancher le monstre et les trois yeux volants d'un seul coup. En lieu et place de sang, il n'y eut que du vide, et les créatures semblèrent... beuguer. Comme une image dans un ordinateur. Elles devinrent floues, puis disparurent, sans avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

William se retourna vers la bande, et ils virent tous, plutôt que son oeil azur, un oeil jaune à la pupille ovale.

* * *

"Parce que.. Je SUIS Bill."


	4. Silly Straws

"QUOI ?! hurla Stan. Tu veux dire que...

_Viens Mabel, vite ! fit le jeune garçon"

Mabel haussa les épaules et suivit William qui était parti dans la forêt en s'envolant, avec ses ailes d'encre. Soos n'eut même pas le temps de la rattraper, mais Wendy courut plus vite que lui, bien déterminée à ne plus jamais ses amis s'en aller sans elle. Bien déterminée à ne plus jamais laisser ses amis derrière elle non plus.

"Attendez-moi là, je vais la chercher, dit-elle très fort."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu suis ce type, Mabel ? pensait-elle très fort."

Enfin, elle arriva dans une clairière où se trouvaient pleins de petits morceaux de... de gélatine rose ? De la gélatine qui fondait petit à petit. Mabel était au centre de cette clairière, regardant vers le ciel.

"Mabel ! fit la jeune rousse. Ca va pas de nous laisser en plan comme ça ? On...

_T'inquiète pas.

_Mais il..."

Il faisait quoi d'ailleurs là-haut, sur la cime des arbres ? Il... Il récupérait tous les morceaux de gélatine, qu'il pétrissait avec ses mains afin de faire une boule, comme de la pâte à modeler. Bientôt, il avait entre les mains tous les petits bouts de bulle qui n'avaient pas fondu et les avait rejoints en une sphère de la taille d'un ballon de football. Il redescendit, posa la boule à terre, et Mabel la prit ensuite avec les manches de son pull.

"Vite, fit William, avant que tout ne fonde."

Les deux enfants se remirent à courir et Wendy poussa un soupir de fatigue avant de les suivre à nouveau et donc de courir encore une fois. Ces deux êtres étaient infatigables ou quoi ? Ils rejoignirent Soos, Stan et Dipper qui étaient à l'affût, attendant une autre attaque de monstre.

"Dipper ! Ton bras ! dit Mabel.

_Son bras ? demanda Grunkle Stan. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu amoché mais... OH MON DIEU DIPPER !"

Il ne l'avait pas vu en premier lieu, ses esprits trop occupés à penser à Mabel, aux enfants en vie, au ptérodactyle, aux monstres, à ce petit garçon à l'oeil de cauchemar, mais le bras de Dipper était vraiment vraiment VRAIMENT amoché. Même quand il était revenu du spectacle de marionnettes qu'avait fait sa soeur, il n'était pas dans un si lamentable état. Sa main était rouge... de cloques. Du sang coagulait sur ses phalanges... et sur son poignet. Sur son bras se traçaient des lignes étranges, de couleur bordeaux... et noire. Des gerçures très profondes allaient du bout de ses ongles à son coude et pendant un instant Stan crut voir des os...

"Oh Dipper... Je n'avais pas vu...

_C'est... pas grave Grunkle Stan... c'est pas le plus important...

_Aller Dipper, lève ton bras, que je te mette ça dessus, fit Mabel en montrant la boule rose.

_Je... Je peux plus le lever, fit Dipper les larmes aux yeux."

Mabel se mordit la lèvre, décidée à ne pas céder à la panique. Pas maintenant. Elle mit la boule sur l'épaule de Dipper et doucement fit glisser jusqu'à ses doigts, recouvrant entièrement le membre blessé de la substance visqueuse. Petit à petit, les plaies se refermèrent.

"Ca te fait du bien ?

_Oui. Merci."

Quand toute la gélatine a finalement fondu, le bras de Dipper n'était plus rouge ni cloqué, mais de grosses cicatrices subsistaient quand même. Et Dipper sut qu'il ne récupèrerait jamais son bras normal.

"Merci Mabel. Et merci... William.

_C'est... c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire. Je suis désolé. Attend, j'ai de quoi faire une attelle."

D'un geste, il arracha les manches de sa chemise dorée pour les donner à Mabel qui recouvrit les cicatrices avec une des manches, puis fit une écharpe avec l'autre. Alors qu'elle faisait un noeud dans le cou de Dipper, elle lui demanda :

"Ca va ? Ca te serre pas trop ?

_Mabel... lui chuchota-il à l'oreille. Je ne sens plus mon bras."

* * *

Elle se retint de hurler et de pleurer.

"Ne le dit à personne d'accord ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'inquiète trop pour moi. Le plus important c'est...

_J'ai compris. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, continua-t-elle en chuchotant.

_J'ai déjà ce qu'il faut."

Il la prit dans ses... pardon SON bras, sentant ses épaules qui tremblaient.

"Ca va aller... Ca va aller..."

Il inspira un bon coup, prêt à passer à autre chose, et tourna les yeux vers le petit garçon face à lui, dont les bras étaient affublés de dessins bleu turquoise, jurant sur sa peau noire. Ce dernier se tordait les doigts nerveusement.

"Hey. Tu sais, ce tissu est vachement résistant donc tu n'auras plus de souci avec...

_Comment ça, tu ES Bill ? fit Dipper, calmement.

_Je...

_Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je te cogne toi aussi ? grogna Stan en serrant les poings. Toi, le mec triangle, tu m'as causé tellement d'ennui. A cause de toi, j'ai perdu mon frère. J'AI PERDU MON FRERE !

_Attendez ! Avant de me cogner dessus, continua William, je veux bien... je veux bien vous expliquer. Mais il faut trouver un endroit où se réfugier.

_C'est ça... Pour que tu dises à tout le monde où est ma cachette secrète ? continua de hurler Stan. Hors de question !

_D'accord... D'accord... Mais faut me promettre... Faut me promettre de ne pas me haïr, hein ? Je veux dire vous allez forcément me haïr mais...

_Willy, ce ne sont pas nos erreurs du passé qui nous définissent mais ce qui compte pour nous maintenant ! dit Mabel. Dis-nous, il faut qu'on comprenne !

_Oui, je croyais que Bill existait depuis la nuit des temps et tu disais avoir... 30000 ans et quelques, fit Dipper.

_Bill n'existe pas vraiment depuis la nuit des temps. Ce sont les pouvoirs qu'il a assimilé qui lui ont permis de voir la création de l'univers et... franchement vous devriez vous asseoir parce que c'est une histoire un peu longue."

Mabel fut la première à s'asseoir, sur une bûche en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête sur ses mains, comme si elle allait écouter une histoire au bord d'un feu. Soos se mit à sa gauche et Dipper à sa droite, afin de pouvoir coller son épaule toujours intacte contre celle de sa soeur. Wendy se mit à côté de Soos, et Stan derrière Dipper. Ils formaient un demi-cercle avec devant eux William, qui défroissa sa chemise, prêt à conquérir son audience.

"Bon. Notre histoire commence il y a précisément 29033 ans, 25 jours, 18 heures, 15 minutes et 15 secondes. William vivait une petite vie tranquille dans son village tranquille au bord du Nil...

_Une minute... grogna une nouvelle fois Stan... Tu nous racontes des salades. Je suis sûre que la vie urbaine n'existait pas il y a 30 000 ans, c'était le début des Homos Sapiens.

_C'est tellement facile de vous faire croire ça..."

Stan se renfrogna, fixant William comme si c'était un cafard ambulant. Un cafard qu'il avait hâte d'écraser.

* * *

"Bref, si on pouvait éviter de m'interrompre, je pourrais tout vous expliquer très rapidement. On est bon ? On est bon. Donc, William était... Bill et moi... J'étais... Nous étions... On était dans un village en Egypte. Un papa, une maman, 6 frères et 7 soeurs, une sacrée famille. On dormait dans la même chambre que tous nos frères et soeurs, mais ce n'était pas grave. On était bien dans notre village, même si on était connus pour être la personne la plus bizarre du coin. On aimait lire, faire des mathématiques, commencer des recherches, bref, tout apprendre. Pour nous le savoir, c'était le pouvoir. Je veux dire, tout peut t'appartenir quand tu sais tout, non ? Les idiots qui fixent les étoiles sans connaître les histoires, ils regardent dans le vide. Alors que c'est tellement mieux de pouvoir les nommer, imaginer comment elles sont nées, comment elles vont mourir. Le monde prenait vie sous nos yeux. On voulait tout voir, on était assoiffé. Alors qu'on n'avait que 13 ans, on en voulait toujours plus. Toujours. Plus. Un jour, nous nous sommes éloignés du village afin de visiter une grotte... Non euh... laissez tomber c'est faux. Un jour, nous nous sommes éloignés du village car des gamins nous jetaient des pierres au visage. Vous voyez... Parce qu'on était bizarre. D'après eux. On voulait leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort, et qu'ils auraient dû être plus gentils avec nous... Et c'est vrai que pour le coup ils ont bien compris la leçon... Mais bref. On s'est réfugié dans une grotte, et dans cette grotte on a découvert des schémas, des codes d'un ancien temps. Je fais vous faire un résumé parce que c'est pas le plus important et ça ne fera pas évoluer l'histoire mais en gros on a vite réussi à le déchiffrer, et à découvrir qu'un pouvoir immense, riche de savoir et de science, se cachait sur Terre et que si on parvenait à le débloquer, ce pouvoir serait nôtre. Imaginez... La Connaissance Absolue. Ca fait envie hein, Dipper ?"

Dipper se taisait, la gorge nouée. Peut-être un peu parce que découvrir la naissance de Bill lui retournait l'estomac. Peut-être beaucoup parce qu'il avait l'impression de se reconnaître dans le portrait que dessinait William. Mabel en moins.

"Evidemment, sinon je ne serais pas là pour vous en parler aujourd'hui, on a réussi à débloquer ce pouvoir. Je ne vous dirais pas comment, c'est vraiment trop long mais tout ça pour dire que... C'était énorme. C'était puissant, c'était fou. Et c'était physiquement impossible à gérer. Trop de savoir était en train de me tuer. Je n'étais même plus un être humain, j'étais un être fait d'énergie pure en forme de triangle, DE TRIANGLE HAHA, j'avais l'impression de vivre toutes les dimensions, toutes les époques, toute la création de la Réalité en même temps. EN MEME TEMPS. J'étais face au Big Bang, je clignais des yeux et je voyais la Tour Eiffel. Un de mes côtés était en pleine Renaissance, l'autre voyageait dans l'Âge de Glace, et le troisième était sur Mars. J'étais déchiré ET moi-même, j'avais l'impression d'être une explosion éternelle. Trop de savoir était en train de me tuer. Alors on a décidé de partager le savoir. On a arraché l'âme de la forme d'énergie. Dans la forme d'énergie se trouvent encore des restes de William. Ses souvenirs, ses émotions, ses goûts, son imagination. Mais le plus gros est resté dans son âme. Son humanité. Le triangle a décidé de s'appeler Bill Cypher. Et l'âme voulait rester William. Cette déchirure de nos êtres a causé une apocalypse, une destruction de l'espèce humaine incroyable. Du feu partout, des hurlements, des ruines, bref la grosse fiesta. Comme maintenant mais en moins coloré car on n'avait pas les boules à facettes à l'époque. J'étais alors ivre de cette sensation d'invincibilité. En une nuit, nous avions réduit l'espèce à presque rien, l'obligeant à reculer de plusieurs millénaires d'évolution. Nous avions nettoyé les décombres de cette soirée, et j'ai eu comme une gueule de bois, réalisant ce que j'avais fait. Il ne nous restait plus rien. Il ne restait que nous deux. Nous devions collaborer, nous n'avions pas le choix puisque de toute façon nous étions la même personne. J'ai vu Bill sombrer de plus en plus dans la folie, tandis que je sombrais de plus en plus dans la déprime. Nous étions les deux faces d'une même pièce. Au bout de 10 000 ans, nous avions tout fait, tout vu, tout construit et déconstruit. Maintenant, Bill est fatigué par l'ennui, et moi je suis fatigué de ma non-vie. Bill pense qu'il en a suffisamment vu, et moi je pense qu'il y a des choses que je n'ai plus envie de voir. Il va falloir qu'on meure... tous les deux.

* * *

_Et pour ça vous n'êtes pas obligé de détruire le monde ! fit Mabel en souriant.

_Non, peut-être pas, dit-il en lui rendant son sourire. C'est vrai, j'ai été égoïste et feignant, il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen de désintégrer Bill et...

_IL Y EN A UN ! s'écria soudain Dipper. Grand-oncle Ford a dit qu'il y en avait un, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de me le dire...

_Comment ça... trembla Stan... Comment ça il n'a pas eu le temps de te le dire ?

_Bill... Bill a transformé Ford en statue en or.

_Oh non... non... Sixter... fit Stan alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

_Et bien au moins là tu es sûr qu'il en a, de l'or ! fit William en riant.

_C'est pas drôle, William, dit Dipper.

_Pardon. Plus sérieusement, bonhomme en Fez, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, ton frère n'est pas mort. Il est comme... Han Solo congelé dans de la carbonite. Tiens ouais tu devrais lui dire ça quand il se réveillera, ça lui fera plaisir.

_Mais comment il faut faire pour le réveiller ?

_Vaincre Bill. Ca désactivera son pouvoir. Si vous voulez, je vais chercher Ford, je le vous ramène dans un lieu sûr et ensuite on s'occupe de... Tête de Triangle...

_Tu ferais ça ?

_Je... Je ne veux pas voir un Pines mourir.

_Mais c'est génial les gens ! fit Soos. Regardez-nous... l'équipe infernale ! Avec Wendy comme guerrière badass, Mr Pines en maître dinosaure, les jumeaux du mystère invincible et une âme faite de pouvoir pure, comment n'allons-nous pas réussir notre mission, hein ?

_Soos a raison ! affirma Dipper. A l'attaque !

_A L'ATTAQUE ! crièrent les autres.

_Et bien et bien et bien..."


	5. Nostradamus was a hack

Grunkle Stan se leva et mit tous les enfants derrière lui, la fureur se dessinant sur son visage. Jamais Dipper n'avait vu quelqu'un autant en colère. Bill lui ferait même moins peur à côté.

"Stanley Pines ! fit le triangle. Enfin !

_ TOI ! J'écraserai ta tête de polygone jusqu'en Enfer !

_Hoho ! Mais l'enfer, nous y sommes déjà ! répondit-il en riant.

_Tu ne gagneras pas Bill ! lui cria Dipper. Nous t'avons déjà arrêté, nous t'arrêterons encore.

_Sauf que tu oublies quelque chose Pine Tree : je suis à présent beaucoup plus puissant que lorsque je conclus un marché.

_Et bien TOI tu oublies quelque chose : nous avons un allié de taille ! William !"

William s'avança doucement vers le triangle flottant, et Mabel remarqua que ses genoux tremblaient.

"Hey Willy, lui murmura-t-elle alors qu'il passait devant elle. Ca va aller."

Le petit garçon lui adressa ce sourire, le sourire qui lui était réservé. A la fois triste et apaisé. Son oeil scintilla légèrement d'une lueur nouvelle, son pas se fit plus décidé, ses ailes se déployèrent et il décolla pour arriver au même niveau que Bill.

"Salut Bill, fit-il d'un air fatigué.

_William, petit merdeux. Alors comme ça tu sympathises avec l'ennemi ?

_C'est toi l'ennemi Bill, répondit-il, plus énervé. Je ne te laisserais pas blesser la famille Pines... ni aucun autre habitant de cette ville.

_Tu sais que tu arrives trop tard...

_Les gens pétrifiés ne sont pas morts.

_Oh, mais je ne te parle pas de ceux-là ! dit-il en riant."

William frissonna, un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche.

"Et dis-moi... continua Bill. Dis-moi, William aux yeux maudits.

_Arrête.

_Quoi ? C'était cool comme surnom, non ?

 _EVIL EYE ! EVIL EYE !_

 _S'il te regarde dans les yeux et compte jusqu'à trois_

 _Sois sûr qu'à la fin de la semaine tu mourras !_

Tu leur as raconté aux Pines qu'on se moquait de nous parce qu'on est intelligent, mais tu ne leur as pas dit que c'était aussi parce qu'on avait les yeux bleus. Là-bas à l'époque, **il n'y avait que les monstres qui avaient les yeux bleus. Ou six doigts à chaque main. Ou un front avec dessus une constellation !** "

Alors qu'il disait cela, il claquait des doigts et William se retrouva avec douze doigts et son front brilla d'une lueur rouge, une lueur en forme de casserole.

"Hahaha ! Ca va bien avec le trou triangulaire que tu as sur le visage !

_STOP ! cria William qui, lui aussi claquant des doigts, fit disparaître les tours de Bill.

_Et bien quoi ? Quitte à être traité de monstre, pourquoi ne pas se comporter comme tel ?

_Donc tu laisses les autres dicter ta conduite ? Tu es bien pathétique."

Mince, mais pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?

_C'EST MOI QUI SUIS PATHETIQUE ? hurla Bill, rouge de colère. MAIS ET TOI ? TE LAISSER CONVAINCRE PAR CETTE PETITE HUMAINE... CETTE... PETITE... MOINS QUE RIEN...

_Tu as peur d'elle pourtant, dit William, la lave dans ses veines bouillant comme jamais.

_HEIN ?!

_Oui, quand j'y repenses, tu as accepté que je garde Mabel enfermée alors que d'habitude tu n'acceptes jamais ce que je te proposes. Pas une seule fois. Mais en ce qui concernait Mabel...

_Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

_Bien sûr que non. Et tu as toujours un plan. Tu ne fais jamais rien au hasard... Donc tu voulais que Mabel soit enfermée... Tu..."

Bill se jeta sur William, en avant, transperçant le petit corps humanoïde dont les ailes noires s'évanouirent. Il cracha de la lave qui s'écrasa sur le sol, laissant une trace noire sur l'herbe.

"Tu ne peux mourir, siffla Bill, mais tu peux souffrir."

* * *

D'une seule main, le triangle jeta l'enfant en l'air puis fonça sur lui plusieurs fois, le traversant de part en part. Une pluie de lave sortant de la bouche de la victime tomba sur les humains restés à terre qui partir se réfugier derrière les arbres qui, étrangement, ne prenaient pas feu. Justement, après ses attaques, Bill lança William contre un arbre et l'attrapa par le cou de sa main gantée de noir. Puis il frappa son ventre avec sa canne.

"Tu crois me connaître, fit Bill tout en continuant d'étrangler le petit garçon. Mais rappelle-toi d'une chose : on partage les mêmes yeux. Tu te souviens ? Ses yeux maudits qui nous permettent de tout voir grâce à nos pouvoirs... Ah mais... Non ! Toi tu ne vois rien car tu as gardé cet oeil défectueux que nos parents nous ont légués. Mais moi j'ai transformé l'oeil que tu m'as donné, et comme ce sont les mêmes, j'ai toujours une connexion. Je sais ce que tu prépares. Je sais ce que tu fais. J'aurai toujours de l'avance sur toi."

Il le lâcha, et William s'effondra sur le sol, bientôt entouré par le groupe du Mystery Shack.

"Alors vas-y. Rejoins-les, fit Bill d'un air dédaigneux. Tu les trahiras de toute façon.

_Vraiment ? fit William en se relevant."

Il fit soudain apparaître sa propre canne, qu'il transforma en faux... et cassa le bout de la lame.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Il y eut un petit rire.

"Surprise !"

Et il s'enfonça la lame dans l'oeil.

* * *

"IMBECILE !" hurla Bill qui se tenait le visage... l'oeil... le triangle... vous avez compris. Puis il partit vers sa pyramide flottante tout en continuant de crier des insanités.

Pendant ce temps-là, un étrange liquide de couleur noire tâchait la chemise de William, agenouillé par-terre.

"William ! fit Dipper en s'approchant de lui.

_Laisse ! Ne me touche pas ! Tu ne peux pas me toucher ! Les êtres pourvus d'âmes ne peuvent pas me toucher ! Sauf si les âmes sont suffisamment puissantes et vous êtes... trop humains pour ça.

_D'accord, d'accord. Mais tu... tu vas bien ?

_Je ne vois plus rien."

Des larmes se mêlèrent à l'espèce de sang noir qui coulait sur les joues du petit monstre.

"Ca fait du bien.

_MAIS POURQUOI TU T'ES CREVE LES YEUX ? pleura Mabel. Tu aurais pu... je sais pas... te mettre un bandeau sur la tête ?!

_Ca n'aurait pas été suffisant Mabel. Avec ce lien entre nos deux yeux, Bill pouvait savoir ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Et moi j'arrivais à savoir ce qu'il ressentait... un peu... si on pouvait appeler ça "ressentir"... Tu ne pleures pas, hein Mabel ?"

William fit disparaître la lame de sa faux, redevenue une canne et se leva, puis tapota doucement le sol avec la canne qui l'aidait à être debout.

"Ca devrait aller.

_William... Tu... Tu es blessé ? Je ne pensais pas que...

_ Que je pouvais me blesser ? Si, enfin si c'est volontaire de ma part. Sauf si j'essaie de me tuer bien sûr, sinon c'est pas marrant. Quelle ironie..."

Dipper enleva le morceau de manche qui recouvrait son bras et le tendit, le posa sur la main à la peau chocolat qui se tenait à la canne.

"Hum ? C'est...oh c'est mon ancienne manche, fit le garçon en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le tissu. Merci Dipper."

Il lâcha sa canne qui resta toute droite à la verticale et fit de la manche un bandeau qu'il mit sur ses yeux et qu'il noua derrière sa tête.

"Autant ne pas avoir l'air plus monstrueux qu'on ne l'est déjà.

_Tu n'es pas un monstre, dit Dipper.

_J'aime ton empathie Big Dip, mais soyons réaliste...

_Bien, fit soudainement Wendy, les poings fermés sous la colère. Bien, c'est vrai, tu es un monstre. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle ! Embrassons notre monstruosité. Dipper et sa tache de naissance, moi et ma grande taille... ou même Mr Pines et son avarice, Soos et sa naïveté, Mabel et sa créativité... On peut se faire traiter de monstre pour n'importe quelle raison, juste parce qu'on a une particularité. Et bien moi je dis qu'on devrait être fier de cette particularité. Moi je dis qu'on devrait être fier d'être traité de monstre, parce que c'est ce qui nous rend unique, surtout ici à Gravity Falls. Bill, lui, n'est pas un monstre, c'est un psychopathe, et les psychopathes, ça a besoin d'un gros coup de pied au cul. Et qui de mieux qu'une bande monstre pour le faire ?

_Yeah ! Elle parle de nous ! Vive Wendy ! sautilla Mabel."

Ce discours avait fait sourire Dipper, fait rire Soos, et même Grunkle Stan semblait moins triste ou fâché.

"Et toi aussi Willy, tu fais partie de la bande de monstres avec nous ! fit Mabel, l'adorable Mabel.

_C'est vrai ?"

L'étincelle dans son oeil avait bel et bien disparu, mais sa voix hurlait une joie immense.

"Carrément ! Pas vrai les gars ?"

Dipper hocha vigoureusement la tête, Soos leva son pouce tandis que Wendy haussa les épaules. Seul Grunkle Stan fixait la fillette d'un air dubitatif.

"Grunkle Stan ?

_Désolée chérie, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire confiance en quelqu'un qui aurait passé autant de temps avec ce démon. Il devra faire ses preuves.

_Très bien, dans ce cas... dit William."

Il épousseta sa chemise et effaça les dernières traces de sang noir (si tant est qu'on puisse appelé ça du sang) qu'il y avait sur son visage. Alors Grunkle Stan eut un choc. Le bandeau doré cachait son orbite triangulaire. Sa canne lui donnait un côté fragile. Ses traces bleues sur les bras ne ressemblait plus qu'à des dessins d'enfant fait à la peinture. Il ressemblait... à un humain.

"...dans ce cas, je vais aller chercher Stanford Pines."


	6. Jumeaux du Mystère & Armée infernale p1

Les feuilles mortes craquaient sous les pieds des jumeaux Pines. Main dans la main, ils s'avançaient vers la pyramide flottante qui s'était déplacée jusqu'au centre de la forêt. Une pyramide bien plus impressionnante de dessous que de loin. Et même si les jumeaux Pines faisaient tous pour surmonter leur peur, ils devaient quand même avouer que ce bâtiment leur foutait la trouille.

Au point que Mabel se mit à miauler en chuchotant pour se calmer.

"Ca va Mabel ?

_mi... Hein ? Oui oui bien sûr ça va.

_Parce que tu es en train de miauler... comme après avoir fait un cauchemar.

_Non non ça va je... Attends, comment t'es au courant ?

_Je t'ai souvent entendu miauler la nuit. Je savais pas comment... comment t'en parler... Et à vrai dire ça me rassurait moi aussi de t'entendre...

_Rah, je te jure...

_Ouah, on fait la paire, finit Dipper en clignant de l'oeil."

Cela fit rire Mabel.

"T'as pas une technique toi, pour te donner du courage ? demanda Mabel.

_Je chante.

_Finalement je préfère être attrapée par Bill plutôt que t'entendre chanter du BABBA.

_Je chante pas du BABBA ! Je chante mon thème musical.

_Tu as un thème musical ?

_Ecrit par moi, oui.

_T'es un mégalomane caché en fait.

_Pff, n'importe quoi.

_J'ai une idée. Tu chante ta chanson, et moi derrière je miaule en rythme !

_Si tu veux... C'est parti !"

Il s'éclaircit la voix, et commença à faire ce qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais faire devant qui que ce soit : chanter son thème. Avec les paroles et tout et tout.

 _"Dipper Dipper Dipper  
_ _C'est lui le meilleur meilleur !  
_ _Dipper Dipper Dipper  
_ _C'est un sacré voleur,  
_ _OUIIII, il va voler vos coeurs !  
_ _Youhooooou"_

Evidemment, Mabel ne put se retenir et s'esclaffa comme jamais. Une petite chaleur monta dans la poitrine du jeune garçon en voyant sa jumelle aussi heureuse. Oui, ça faisait du bien.

Mais soudain ils arrivèrent dans un endroit sombre... un carré sombre pour être plus précis. Ils étaient enfin parvenu juste en-dessous de la pyramide. Et il s'y produisait un sacré spectacle.

Des créatures se faisaient écraser sous de lourds 4x4 colorés, les conducteurs klaxonnaient et les passagers s'égosillaient en jetant des pierres. Et, debout sur la plus grande des voitures, les vêtements déchirés, les cheveux platines tombés jusqu'aux épaules, hurlant d'une voix criarde...

* * *

"Gideon ! fit Mabel."

Le garçon tourna la tête et ses yeux pétillèrent. Il descendit de la camionnette et courut vers notre duo, très vite essoufflé... Mais il s'en fichait. Elle était là. Sa princesse était là. En la voyant, il ne rêvait que d'une chose : l'engloutir de cadeaux, bijoux, fleurs, robes. Non, il rêvait plutôt d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux. Non, il rêvait de l'embrasser. De savoir si ses lèvres avait le goût de la fraise ou du chocolat. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas d'accord.

"Mabel ! dit-il d'une voix douce. Ravi de te voir, saine et sauve.

_Et moi je suis ravie de voir que tu es de notre côté. J'ai toujours préféré mon ami Gideon.

_Ton... ton ami ?

_Oui. Dipper m'a tout raconté. Mais je suis désolée Gideon, je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoir, jamais je ne voudrais de toi comme petit-ami. Je te comprends tu sais, on ferait n'importe quoi pour que quelqu'un nous aime, pour que quelqu'un... reste avec nous. Sauf que je pense que ce serait mieux pour toi comme pour moi de faire ce qui nous semble juste et pas ce qui est juste égoïste. J'ai aimé tous ces moments qu'on a passé en tant que potes, et je ne veux pas te blesser...

_Okay Mabel, dit Gideon, en lui faisant le plus sincères des sourires. Je préfère ton amitié... plutôt que ta haine.

_Merci Gideon."

Elle lui fit un câlin, et il se retint de ne pas la prendre dans ses bras et s'enfuir avec elle, de rire au nez de Dipper et de demander à Bill de les marier sur-le-champ. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas d'accord. Si elle le serait un jour. Sinon, ce n'était pas grave. Car c'était la première fois qu'il avait un câlin d'elle et qu'il sentait qu'elle n'était pas gênée. C'était mieux, bien mieux.

"Merci à toi Mabel. Mais sinon les Pines, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Et aussi... QU'EST-CE QUI EST ARRIVE A TON BRAS ?

_C'eeeeeest une longue histoire, soupira Dipper, qui en avait déjà assez que tout le monde parle de son bras droit qu'il ne sentait même plus (autant le couper j'ai envie de dire). Mais Gideon, il faut qu'on te prévienne, il y a un changement de plan.

_Un changement de plan ?

_Ouais. Toi et tes amis, vous retournez en centre-ville..."

* * *

Viser. Respirer. Fermer un oeil. Tirer. Et un oeil volant de moins. Wendy était fière.

"Hey Soos ! Tu en es à combien d'oeil volant là ?

_7, et toi ?

_Petit joueur va."

Elle rechargea son arbalète et continua de tirer. La mission était simple : tuer le plus possible d'oeil volant.

"Quand vous tuez des yeux volants, avait expliqué William avant qu'ils ne se séparent, les personnes qu'ils avaient pétrifiés reviennent à la normale. Donc plus vous en tuez, plus il y aura d'habitants, et plus il y aura de personnes pour nous aider."

Robbie, dépétrifié de sa posture ridicule en selfie, leur vint en aide aussitôt après avoir découvert que Tambry aussi avait été pétrifiée. Alors il détruisait le plus de yeux possible afin de trouver lequel avait transformé en statut de pierre sa petite amie.

"PRENEZ CA ESPECE DE... DE GLOBULE !"

Et il écrasait sa guitare sur leurs ailes. Pendant ce temps-là, haut dans le ciel, Bertie chevauchée par Grunkle Stan les mangeait, carrément. Soudain, une balle de golf atterrit en plein milieu de l'iris d'une des créatures, et Wendy se retourna pour voir qu'il avait bien pu la lancer.

"Ca va faire mal, dit Pacifica Northwest.

_Pacifica ! Tu vas bien ? demanda Soos.

_Ca va... mais je ne sais pas où sont mes parents. Je vous ai vu attaquer les trucs bizarres qui flottent dans les airs donc je me suis dit que vous aviez un plan.

_Pour l'instant, c'est justement de se débarrasser de ces trucs.

_Ca me convient. J'ai toujours aimé... tapé dans l'oeil."

Elle tira une nouvelle balle de golf et la planta une nouvelle fois au centre d'un oeil. Elle fit ensuite tournoyer son club autour d'elle pour frapper les yeux qui s'approchait de trop près d'elle.

Enfin, le sol fut secoué de petits tremblements... avant qu'une chauve-souris-oeil ne se fasse abattre par une tapette à mouche géante, tenue par un robot géant.

"McGucket !

_A la rescousse !"

Elle était presque complète. Il ne manquait juste que deux paires de jumeaux du mystère et elle était complète.

 **L'armée infernale.**

* * *

Viser. Respirer. Fermer un oeil. Tirer.

"Lance-grappin !"

Avec une effrayante précision, le grappin alla se loger entre deux briques de la pyramide, et Mabel appuya sur le bouton pour décoller. Ils montèrent haut, très haut. Si haut qu'ils voyaient les voitures du cortège de Gideon partir vers le centre-ville. Dipper, tenant fermement sa soeur de son bras valide, avait l'impression de faire le chemin en sens inverse.

Cela dit, après tout ça, impossible d'avoir le vertige.

"Dernier étage ! lança Mabel une fois arrivés au bout."

Les jumeaux grimpèrent quelques marches et arrivèrent devant une serrure, une simple petite serrure en plein milieu de la pierre.

"Y'a comme une sensation de déjà-vu, marmonna Dipper."

Mabel lui serra la main, remit son lance-grappin à sa taille et prit une clé qu'elle avait accrochée autour de son cou. Une petite clé, or et noir, triangulaire et... oh surprise ! dont la forme correspondait avec celle de la serrure.

"Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-elle en insérant la clé."

Il hocha la tête, elle tourna la clé...

* * *

...Et la brique se leva pour découvrir un trou dans la pyramide. Ils prirent une grande respiration... et se mirent à courir à l'intérieur, traversant un long couloir sombre. Ils suivaient la musique. Ils suivaient la lumière. Ils suivaient les rires démoniaques.

"Cette fête est la meilleure fête de tous les temps !"

Puis soudain, il y eut des cris.

"Bill ! Les statues ! Elles reviennent à la vie !

_Ces petits bâtards sont en train de détruire mes chauve-souris globuleuses."

Chauve-souris globuleuses ? Vraiment Bill ?

"Attendez-moi, je reviens."

Les jumeaux étaient cachés dans l'ombre du tunnel, mais ils purent voir le triangle traverser le mur alors qu'il clignotait de rouge.

"Bon les gars, on fait quoi ?"

Alors que les créatures se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, Mabel retira la clef autour de son cou et la fit glisser loin dans la pièce, près de prison où se faisaient enfermer les humains et pas très loin où s'agglutinaient les créatures, pendant que Dipper allumait son talkie-walkie.

"Grunkle Stan ? Grunkle Stan, tu m'entends ? chuchota-t-il.

_Reçu 5 sur 5. Comment ça se passe ?

_On est arrivé en haut, le temps de voir Bill partir en colère. Je pense qu'il va aller vers le centre-ville lui aussi...

_T'inquiète, on va se débrouiller. Et... Et est-ce que... Il..."

Dipper regarda autour de lui et vit enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient.

"Il est à côté du siège de Bill. Personne ne le surveille, ils sont trop occupés à mettre en cage les gens qui ont été dé-pétrifiés. Ca va être du gâteau.

_Faites attention quand même les enfants. Vous savez..."

Dipper entendit un soupir crépiter dans l'appareil, et il ne put s'empêcher de le serrer entre ses doigts.

"Vous êtes... la seule famille qui me reste. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si vous ne vous en sortiez pas...

_On s'en sortira. Tous. On va passer à la suite du plan. Je te tiens au courant.

_Bien reçu."

Dipper appuya sur un bouton, mit l'engin dans son sac à dos qu'il tendit à Mabel, et fit une petite prière, au cas où. Sait-on jamais. Parce que soyons honnête, avec son bras qui ne fonctionnait plus, si un malheur devait arriver, ce serait à lui que ça arriverait. Mabel craqua ses doigts et soudain... miaula plus fort qu'elle n'avait jamais miaulé.

"Qu'est-ce que ? firent des créatures.

_Vous savez ce qui est le plus drôle dans une fête ? fit une voix enfantine, mais pas moins effrayante."

La clé à leurs pieds se transforma tout d'un coup, et William, car la clé c'était lui, fit un sourire. Le genre de sourire que font les clowns, avant de faire une bonne blague. Une canne apparut à ses côtés.

"Les pinatas !"

Et il tournoya sur lui-même, assommant tout le monde sur son passage.


	7. Jumeaux du Mystère & Armée infernale p2

Dire que c'était un véritable carnage serait faible. La canne de William virevoltait dans tous les sens d'une puissance phénoménale, renversant toutes les créatures de l'autre côté de la pièce. Certaines essayèrent de l'attaquer bien sûr, mais il était intouchable, une véritable toupie mortelle. Trois ou quatre disparurent même dans un nuage de fumée. Pendant ce temps, Dipper et Mabel allèrent jusqu'au trône de Bill, à la droite duquel était disposé comme un trophée Stanford Pines, pétrifié dans l'or. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, ils étalèrent par-terre de l'essence que Gideon leur avait donné afin de faire glisser la statue jusqu'à la sortie. Pendant ce temps-là, William servait de distraction.

Tel était le plan conçu par William et Dipper, une fois que William accepta l'idée de ne pas pouvoir sauver Stanford tout seul au vu de sa toute nouvelle cécité.

Un plan simple donc, mais non dénué de danger. Evidemment, il était hors de question pour Mabel de laisser son jumeau tout seul. Alors elle poussa... poussa très fort la lourde statue... des larmes aux bords des yeux.

"Allez, allez dépêche... chuchota-t-elle.

_Mabel, calme-toi.

_Je peux pas Dipper. S'il est dans cet état, c'est uniquement de ma faute.

_Bien sûr que non, c'est de la faute de Bill. Allez, on va y arriver.

_Dipper je... je voudrais te dire...

_Allez vite !"

Les deux enfants poussèrent, et la statue se déplaça enfin, direction la sortie ! Ils prirent soin de ne pas glisser eux aussi dans l'essence et bientôt, leur grand-oncle se retrouvait dans le couloir sombre d'où il venait.

"Super. Maintenant Mabel, une fois que tu seras arrivée au bout, fouille dans le sac, prend le talkie-walkie et appelle Grunkle Stan pour qu'il vienne nous chercher.

_Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Je ne pars pas sans toi !

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste prendre plus de temps, mais je serais juste derrière toi, je reviendrais c'est promis.

_Frérot...

_Il faut aussi libérer ces gens. Je ne sais pas comment on...

_Alors prends ça."

Mabel, avec un sourire, lui tendit son lance-grappin.

"Mais... Mabel...

_Je t'attendrais avec Grunkle Stan.

_Okay, fais attention."

 _ **Awkward sibling hug.**_

Mabel poussa ensuite Stanford dans les ténèbres avec elle, laissant une marque d'essence. En la voyant disparaître petit à petit, Dipper se dit que c'était fou à quel point sa soeur était courageuse. Et qu'il avait intérêt d'être digne d'être son frère.

* * *

"Hey, bande de vaurien ! cria-t-il."

Les créatures qui n'étaient toujours pas au tapis se retournèrent vers le jeune garçon.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ?

_Dipper ! T'es malade ? fit William."

Avant que Dipper n'eut le temps de répondre, les créatures se jetèrent sur lui, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de se mettre à courir. L'air de rien, la pièce était assez petite et il en fit le tour plutôt rapidement. Ce qui lui permit de passer devant William et de chuchoter : "Derrière il y a une cage pleine d'habitants." Le petit démon comprit le message et recula jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les barreaux sur son dos. Il fit alors glisser ses doigts afin de trouver la serrure, pour enfin arracher le crochet et ouvrir la porte. Les habitants se posèrent pas de questions et prirent le couloir, pendant que Dipper emmenait les créatures de l'autre côté de la pyramide. Décidément, ces choses étaient vraiment vite dissipées... Mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas rattraper le jeune garçon. Il sentit une main griffer son dos, et vit son bras droit pendouiller devant lui alors que son écharpe tombait. Il sentit son équilibre vaciller, et un personnage vert kaki en profita pour l'attraper par le bras. Le bras qu'il ne sentait plus. Il mit d'ailleurs du temps à comprendre qu'il avait été capturé, et c'est uniquement une fois à terre qu'il réalisa qu'il était mal barré. Il se retourna et vit cette main... patte ? s'accrocher à lui pour le ramener vers le troupeau de bêtes.

"Lâchez-moi ! LACHEZ-MOI !"

Non. Non non non. Il avait promis à Mabel qu'il reviendrait. Il n'allait pas se laisser dévorer par ces choses ! IL FALLAIT QU'IL REVIENNE POUR MABEL !

"WILLIAM ! J'AI UN SERVICE A TE DEMANDER !"

* * *

Le ciel avait une étrange couleur. Si ce n'était pas la fin du monde, Mabel aurait adoré s'allonger dans l'herbe pour scruter ce ciel et imaginer de quel forme sont les nuages. Mais ce n'était pas allongée dans l'herbe qu'elle scrutait le ciel, et ce n'était pas pour rêver sur les nuages, non. Elle scrutait l'horizon, mais juste pour apercevoir...

"Grunkle Stan ! Bertie !"

Le ptérodactyle vola au niveau de la fillette.

"Mabel ! cria Stanley, tandis que son dinosaure volant prenait la statue dorée entre ses griffes. Où est ton frère ?

_Il a dit qu'il allait pas tarder. Je..."

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Beaucoup de bruit de pas. Et les habitants de Gravity Falls sortirent de l'ombre.

"Hey tout le monde ! fit Mabel. Vous allez bien ? Vous n'auriez... vous n'auriez pas vu mon frère ?

_Quand on est parti, il était en train de faire le pitre pour distraire les trucs flippants qui nous ont enfermé, répondit Lazy Susan. Un vrai petit héro, ton frère !

_Mais il... Il était pas blessé hein ?"

Automatiquement, elle fouilla dans le sac de Dipper pour chercher quelque chose d'utile, n'importe quoi pour l'aider. Mais mis à part des livres, des stylos, le talkie-walkie et des chewing-gum, rien d'intéressant ne se trouvait dans ce sac.

"Grunkle Stan, je vais aller chercher Dipper.

_Ce ne sera pas la peine."

Mabel se tourna vers l'entrée de la pyramide et vit deux silhouettes humaines attachées ensemble avec un bâton. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles avancèrent, Mabel comprit qu'elles n'étaient pas attachées mais que l'une guidait l'autre en la tirant avec un bâton. Elle poussa un gros soupir en voyant que c'était Dipper qui guidait William avec la canne, pour ne pas avoir à le toucher. Mais quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose était bizarre. Quelque chose... manquait.

"Oh non, Dipper..."

Son bras. Son bras n'était plus là. **Plus du tout.**

"C'est rien, on m'avait attrapé le bras et comme il ne me servait à rien..."

Mabel vit aussi les larmes qui coulaient à travers le ruban doré sur le visage de William.

"Pardon Mabel. Pardon... je...

_Arrête William, dit Dipper d'un ton plus dur."

Il sortit le lance-grappin, accrocha le grappin entre deux briques et fit tomber le pistolet.

"Allez, tout le monde descend."

Mabel alla vers William, lui serra la main, tandis qu'il se transforma de nouveau en collier. En forme d'étoile cette fois. Puis Dipper monta, accompagné de sa soeur, sur Bertie que Grunkle Stan guida jusqu'au Mystery Shack.

"Mais Grunkle Stan ! cria Dipper. Il faut qu'on aille aider nos amis !

_Et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais vous empêcher de courir tout droit vers le danger. Je vais juste déposer mon frère dans un endroit sûr."

Le Mystery Shack, de loin, ressemblait à une havre de paix tant son bordel habituel n'avait pas changé. Les crins de licorne fonctionnaient donc si bien que ça ? Délicatement, d'une patte, Bertie arracha le toit puis déposa de l'autre Ford sur le lit de Dipper, avant de remettre le toit à sa place. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, tout le monde sur le reptile se turent avec cette sensation immense, ce pincement énorme, cette incroyable envie de retourner au Shack eux aussi. Avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ouvre la bouche, Bertie décolla et fonça vers le centre-ville.

Pour la grande bataille.

* * *

La première chose que vit Mabel alors qu'elle descendit de son taxi volant, c'était Pacifica.

"Pacifica !

_Mabel !"

Elles se prirent dans leurs bras, tremblantes et heureuses de se voir.

"Je suis désolée Mabel, je n'ai pas retrouvé Candy et Grenda.

_On va les retrouver. On va sauver tout le monde et retrouver tout le monde.

_Si tu le dis, alors c'est clair. En attendant... j'espère que tu n'as pas perdu la main, fit-elle en lui donnant un club."

Tenir le club entre ses mains donna des frissons à Mabel. Une espèce de rage monta de ses pieds aux bouts de ses cheveux, et ses dents en acier grincèrent. Alors, d'un coup sec, elle envoya valser une pierre qui se trouvait là dans l'aile d'une chauve-souris oeil. Cette dernière ne put continuer de voler et tomba par-terre. Mabel la rejoignit. Mabel avait les larmes aux yeux. Mabel piétina la chauve-souris. La chauve-souris disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Puis elle regarda autour d'elle. Robbie jetait des morceaux de métal en hurlant. McGucket explosait des trucs étranges avec une bouche et un bras. Soos, le gentil Soos, plaquait contre le sol des araignées bleues turquoises. Wendy attrapait des créatures volantes au lasso. Grunkle Stan traversait le ciel sur un ptérodactyle. Dipper s'attaquait aux ennemis armé d'une hache. Gideon roulait sur les restes avec son équipe. Ca ne tournait pas rond.

Elle avait envie de crier "STOP!". Stopper tout ça. Tout ça, c'était trop bizarre. Et pourtant le bizarre elle y était habituée. Après tout, elle était à Gravity Falls. Mais là, ça dépassait tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, et elle n'en pouvait plus. Il lui semblait que les ennemis arrivaient toujours, toujours plus, comme si se battre ne servait à rien. Et Bill ? Il était où Bill ? Il n'était pas censé ...?

"Tieeeeeens, mais on continue de se battre, Pine Tree ? Wahou, mais c'est que tu t'es bien amoché depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, hahaha !

_Ta gueule Bill !

_On s'énerve à ce que je vois Dipper...

_Ton souhait c'est de mourir pas vrai ? Et bien je te ferai cette faveur avec plaisir, et tu n'auras pas le temps de nous entraîner avec toi !

_Et alors quoi ? Tu penses me battre parce que tu crois l'avoir déjà fait avant ? J'ai une forme physique maintenant, je suis aussi puissant que lorsque je passe un pacte sauf que c'est mon propre corps, mes propres pouvoirs ! Et je vais vous EXTERMINER ! VOUS TOUS ! TOI, TON ARMEE RIDICULE ET MA STUPIDE ÂME HUMANOÏDE QUI SE FAIT NOMMER WILLIAM !"

William ! Mabel s'éloigna du champ de bataille, tandis que Bill repartait vers sa pyramide.

"Haha, vous n'avez pas vu mon arme secrète ! Mon char d'assaut va mettre fin à ce monde SOUS UN GRAND FEU D'ARTIFICE !"

Mabel, seule, prit la petite étoile entre ses doigts. Elle avait besoin de William. Alors le collier se transforma de nouveau en petit garçon, pour la dernière fois, un petit garçon que Mabel tenait par la main.

"William, tu te souviens ? Quand tu étais dans ma tête ?

_Oui, je me souviens.

_Et juste avant que je me réveille, tu te souviens que tu m'avais fait une promesse ?

_Oui, dit-il en soupirant tristement."

La dernière promesse.

* * *

"Mabel ! Mabel, où es-tu ? criait Dipper."

C'était étrange. C'était trop calme. Quand Bill était reparti dans son triangle géant flottant, toutes ses chauve-souris l'avaient suivi, laissant les guerriers de Gravity Falls totalement démunis. Leurs armes baissés, ils se sont regardés avec un air un peu hagard, se demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire à présent. Et c'était là que Dipper avait remarqué que sa soeur n'était plus là elle non plus.

"MABEL ! MABEL !"

Sa voix résonnait dans toute la ville, rappelant l'incroyable vide qui y régnait à présent.

"Quelqu'un aurait vu Mabel ?

_La dernière fois que je l'ai aperçu, fit Wendy, elle était près de l'église... Pas loin de là où il y avait la statue Northwest."

Dipper courut vers l'église, son bras tremblants de peur qu'un malheur soit arrivé à sa soeur, et soudain son regard se bloqua sur un objet adossé aux marches. C'était marron, c'était assez gros, c'était...

Son sac.

Le sac qu'il avait donné à Mabel.

"Non. Non non non non..."

Il prit le sac et tourna la tête de tous les côtés.

"Où es-tu où es-tu où es-tu..."

Pitié, faites que Bill ne me l'ait pas encore volé.

Par réflexe, il regarda dans le sac pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'indice, et il trouva bien quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas espérer voir. L'écriture de Mabel à l'encre noire.

Une lettre.


	8. La lettre

**_Dipper,_**

 _Si tu détiens cette lettre, c'est que tu cherchais à savoir où je suis et SURPRISE ! Je ne suis pas dans ce sac. Je suis partie avec William. J'ai compris que Bill n'est presque jamais plus puissant que quand il passe un pacte, alors je me suis dit que c'était pareil pour William et j'ai décidé de... enfin, d'être avec lui pour qu'il puisse détruire Tête de Triangle. Une fois pour toutes. Tu vas penser que ça a l'air trop facile vu comme ça, que William aurait pu avoir cette idée plus tôt. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu passer ce genre de contrat parce que pour autant de pouvoir, il faudrait sacrifier quelque chose d'énorme. Du coup euh... **je lui ai offert mon âme.**_

 _TADA !_

 _Il était triste, plus que d'habitude je vais dire, il a dit que ça me consumerait et que je mourrais. Il a même essayé de me faire changer d'avis, me disant que si ça se trouve, ça ne marcherait pas. Mais je veux... le faire. Ca vaut le coup et il est hors de question de voir quelqu'un mourir. Encore moins de voir quelqu'un se sacrifier à ma place. Car je sais que si quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait, ce serait toi. Tu t'es toujours sacrifié Dipper, surtout pour moi. Et je ne sais pas si je te l'ai suffisamment montré, peut-être même ne l'as-tu pas remarqué, mais tu es et tu as toujours été **mon héros**._

 _Tu m'as dit que tu m'entendais miauler la nuit pour me calmer, mais ce que tu ne savais pas, c'est qu'en plus je te regardais dormir. Je te regarde dormir et je me demande comment tu fais pour tout affronter. On a beau être différents, par exemple mon impulsivité contre ta manie de tout planifier mais tu sais... parfois j'ai envie d'être toi. J'ai besoin d'être toi._

 ** _J'ai besoin de toi._**

 _Et malgré tout ce qui s'est passé à Gravity Falls, tu m'as toujours donné ta confiance. Parfois j'en abusais, c'est vrai. Je sais que ça a été difficile surtout avec l'arrivée de grand-oncle Stanford. Je sais que tu avais peur, je sais que tu aurais voulu que je te fasse confiance en retour et que je n'appuie pas sur ce bouton. Et j'ai confiance en toi, j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi. Au point que j'étais sûre que, malgré tout, tu reviendrais. **Après tout, tu avais fait confiance à Bill, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à Stan ?**_

 _Pardon. J'ai écrit ces mots sous l'émotion, je n'aurais pas dû pardon. C'était de ma faute si tu avais fait confiance à Bill, pas la tienne. Je t'avais abandonné. Et alors que, grâce à Ford, tu t'étais trouvé un nouvel ami, alors qu'il t'aidait à réaliser à quel point tu es fort, j'étais si égoïste que je voulais arrêter le temps pour te garder. Ne pas te partager. Je suis bête, si j'avais simplement demandé à Grunkle Stan pour qu'on reste tous les deux à Gravity Falls, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé. Alors pardon. Je vais me rattraper. Je ne peux pas changer le passé, mais je peux changer l'avenir._

 _Ton avenir._

 _Je veux changer ton avenir._

 ** _Je ferais tout pour toi Dipper._**

 _Les gens pensent que je suis la fille la plus adorable de l'univers, mais c'est parce que j'ai reçu durant toute ma vie tellement d'amour que je pouvais me permettre de le partager. Grâce à toi Dipper. Cette joie de vivre, cet amour que je donne aux gens, c'est celui que tu m'as offert au centuple. Je n'aurais pas trouvé de meilleure façon de vivre pendant 12 ans. Tu es le meilleur frère que l'on puisse rêver, la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans mon existence. Une raison de se battre._

 _Promets-moi de profiter du reste pour moi. Promets-moi de rester le héros que j'ai toujours aimé. Promets-moi de grandir._

 ** _Je t'aime._**

 _Mabel_


	9. La malédiction de la Grande Ourse

"Non. Non. Mabel, ne me dis pas que tu..."

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Dipper, trempant la lettre dont les mots imprimaient à tout jamais l'esprit du garçon. Cela fit même baver quelques mots, tels que "partie", "je mourrais", "tout pour toi". "Je t'aime".

 **Elle s'était échappée.**

Dipper sentit sa poitrine se compresser, sentit qu'il avait du mal à respirer, sentit que son coeur était à deux doigts de lâcher. Ses genoux tremblaient. Sa main tremblait. Il secoua vivement la tête, si vivement que sa casquette, posée sur ses cheveux depuis le début, tomba et laissa apparaître sa marque. La constellation de la casserole. La Grande Ourse. The Big Dipper. Mais sans Mabel, il lui manquerait une étoile.

"Dipper ? Tu as trouvé Mabel ?"

Il se retourna et vit Pacifica, sincèrement inquiète. Beaucoup plus en voyant la tête du jumeau. Il enfourna le mot, froissé, dans une des poches de son manteau et prit Pacifica par la main pour l'entraîner dans la forêt.

"Il faut qu'on l'arrête, il faut qu'on...

_Qu'on arrête qui ?"

Soudain, un bruit assourdissant traversa tout Gravity Falls. C'était un bruit à exploser les tympans, un peu comme si un avion à réaction était passé à un mètre du sol à la vitesse du son. Et justement, une espèce de comète déchira le ciel en deux, arriva jusqu'à la faille et la comète prit une drôle de forme. Une drôle de forme, oui... Rose, avec quatre bras, des cheveux longs...

"Oh non, fit Dipper en mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier alors qu'il ne marchait plus, alors qu'il était à genoux. Mabel... William..."

Il n'avait d'yeux que pour cette créature, ne remarquant pas qu'elle avait refermé la faille en rapprochant les bords, ne remarquant pas que le ciel avait repris une couleur bleue, que les bulles d'étrangeté avaient explosé, que la plupart des transformations de la ville avait disparu. Que mis à part les minions de Bill, tout avait repris son état normal. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Sa soeur était là-haut. Sa soeur était cette créature. Et William aussi.

* * *

S'il pouvait la voir de plus près, il aurait même remarqué que le rose qu'elle portait était dû à un col roulé sans manche qui tombait jusqu'aux genoux, rose avec des coutures rouge sang. Il aurait remarqué que sa peau avait une étrange teinte violette et que oui, elle avait bien quatre bras, mais aussi quatre yeux, des yeux dont la cornée était entièrement noire, sauf l'iris qui était marron clair. Il aurait remarqué que ces cheveux longs avaient des pointes dorées. Il aurait remarqué, en lieu et place d'un noeud papillon, un collier avec une étoile.

William... Mabel... Malliam... fonça ensuite vers la pyramide flottante. Celle-ci fit alors apparaître en son centre des canons, à deux doigts de tirer lorsque le puissant monstre traversa le bâtiment comme si c'était du beurre. Puis, Malliam créa des flammes bleues aux bout de ses quatre mains, avant d'envoyer un incroyable rayon et de faire exploser le siège de Bill. La pyramide tomba en morceaux, mais un autre triangle flottant fit surface, hurlant plus que jamais.

"WIILLIAM ! MABEL ! JE VAIS VOUS TUER !"

La suite se passa comme un rêve pour Dipper. Il voyait Bill s'élancer vers Malliam, le poing en avant, et Malliam faire de même. Il entendait les deux personnages mugir, à deux doigts de se crasher l'un contre l'autre. Il sentait une espèce de chaleur qui émanait de cet affrontement effroyable. Et il vit l'explosion, quand Bill et Malliam se rejoignirent enfin. Une explosion où la lumière était devenue ténèbre. Une explosion qui ne fit pas de bruit. Une explosion qui ne fit même pas de vent, rien. Juste un trou noir.

Un trou noir.

* * *

Le silence.

* * *

Immobile.

* * *

C'était la fin. Dipper le savait.

Mais, une lumière au centre du trou noir. C'était une flamme qui tomba, poussée par la gravité, laissant derrière elle une traînée rouge, telle une étoile filante. Et puis un "BOUM". Et puis un souffle de vent chaud. Et puis plus rien. Les créatures, TOUTES les créatures, avaient disparu. L'armée infernale se regroupa vers Dipper, qui se sentait plus orphelin que jamais.

"Dipper ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On a gagné ?"

Dipper ne répondit pas, se releva et courut vers l'endroit où était tombée l'espèce de flamme. Espérant... n'importe quoi. Enfin non, pas n'importe quoi bien sûr. Il l'espérait, ELLE.

Mais il n'y avait qu'un cratère. Un énorme cratère de 10 mètres de diamètre.

* * *

Au centre de ce cratère étaient tracés d'étranges symboles, seuls vestiges du combat mené en une demi-seconde. Des symboles gravés dans le sol comme une épitaphe gravée dans le marbre. C'était deux triangles qui se faisaient face, symétriquement, par leur sommet et, entre eux, le même signe qu'il y avait sur le pull préféré de Mabel. Une étoile filante.

"Non... Mabel..."

Dipper se laissa glisser à l'intérieur du petit gouffre encore chaud, la poussière noircissant ses jambes et son t-shirt, son front, ses cheveux. Seules ses joues étaient libres de suie, ses larmes coulant toujours. Puis ce fut les genoux qui lâchèrent, et Dipper s'écroula par-terre, passant ses doigts sur les creux des dessins.

"MABEL !"

Pauvre Dipper. Pauvre petit Dipper. Jumeau sans sa jumelle. Il manquait un morceau de lui-même, et ce n'était pas ce bras que lui avait effacé William pour le sauver des sbires de Bill. De sa main restante, il écrasa son épaule atrophiée au moignon si lisse. Il aurait dû deviner. Il aurait dû deviner ce que Mabel allait faire. A ce moment-là... dans la pyramide...

* * *

 _"WILLIAM ! J'AI UN SERVICE A TE DEMANDER !_

 __Dipper ? avait répondu William en tournant la tête vers le garçon, essayant de deviner où il était précisément._

 __William ! Ils m'ont attrapé par la main ! Aide-moi !_

 __Où... Où es-tu ?_

 __ON S'EN FOUT ! IL FAUT QUE JE RETROUVE MABEL ! WILLIAM, SUPPRIME MON BRAS !_

 __Hein ?!_

 __SUPPRIME MON BRAS ! Ils vont me manger sinon, et Mabel sera triste ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS VOIR MABEL TRISTE !_

 __Je... Je peux pas ! Je suis censé te protéger !_

 __WILLIAM !"_

 _Dipper avait hurlé de toute sa rage. Sa rage de ne pas les laisser gagner. Sa rage de revoir sa soeur. Sa rage de vivre. Il y avait eu alors un claquement de doigts, et Dipper était tombé plusieurs mètres plus loin de là où il était, lâché par les créatures. Il avait eu aussi la sensation qu'un poids très lourd s'était allégé sur son épaule et avait donc tourné la tête pour voir que son bras avait tout simplement disparu. Pas coupé, pas rétréci, juste disparu. Puis William lui passa par-dessus et acheva les derniers ennemis, toujours en tournoyant sur lui-même. Quand enfin le silence se fut, William avait repris sa canne et était en train de tapoter le sol._

 _"Dipper ? Tu... vas bien ?_

 __Ca va. J'ai rien senti. Merci._

 __Je... Je..._

 __Allez, on va retrouver Mabel."_

 _Puis il lui avait pris sa canne, et l'avait entrainé jusqu'à la sortie._

* * *

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, si William était censé le protéger, c'était probablement Mabel qui le lui avait demandé. Mabel...

"Tu... murmura Dipper aux cendres. Tu vas me manquer. Tu vas me manquer et je refuse. T'as pas le droit de partir sans moi."

Et puis il se rappela des derniers mots sur la lettre.

"Espèce de... tu m'empêche de te rejoindre ? C'est pas juste. C'est vraiment pas juste. Je te déteste !"

Avec furie, il frotta ses yeux vite cernés, on aurait dit un clown triste monochrome. Pathétique Dipper, qui s'allongea par-terre, espérant être enseveli à son tour.

"Pardon. Pardon. J'ai menti. Je t'aime. Petite grande soeur. T'avais pas le droit de me laisser tout seul. Comment je vais faire sans toi, moi, hein ? Comment tu veux que je grandisse sans toi ? Je suis rien sans toi. Ne me laisses pas. Pitié, ne me laisses pas. S'il te plaît."

Mais le vent avait beau le recouvrir d'un manteau gris tandis que le soleil se remettait à briller, rien ne consolait le pauvre garçon qui ressemblait à un fantôme, en blanc et noir, vide. Il ne remarqua même pas les habitants de Gravity Falls se réunirent tout autour du cratère, l'esprit un peu hagard, tout tremblants, les yeux brillants. Grunkle Stan avait la tête entre les mains tandis que Pacifica était blottie contre Wendy, elle-même soutenue par Robbie. Soos, lui, réconfortait Gideon pendant que McGucket avait retiré son chapeau de façon solennelle.

* * *

 **Pour Mabel.**

* * *

Dipper se répétait ces deux mots sans cesse dans sa tête tandis qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans cette poussière. Pour Mabel. Pour Mabel. Pour Mabel. Et rien d'autre. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Ni les sapins brillant à l'horizon, ni le ciel sans nuage, ni la gravité qui le bloquait par-terre. La vie Dipper l'oubliait. La vie, après tout, pourquoi pas ? La vie oui, mais avec Mabel. Par pitié. Tout, mais avec Mabel.

Bill à côté, ce n'était rien. Dipper était en train de traverser sa propre apocalypse.

"Adieu Mabel.

_Dipper ?"

Dipper leva la tête et vit un tas de cendre grandir, grandir, grandir... puis une main en sortit. Puis une seconde. Puis une tête. Avec des cheveux courts. La silhouette avait une chemise noire, un pantalon noir. Une peau noire. Des cheveux noirs. Mais des yeux blancs. Complètement blancs.

"Dipper ?"

* * *

 **Pourquoi ?**


	10. Le retour

_Une demi-seconde. Cela n'avait duré qu'une demi-seconde. Entre le temps où William toucha Bill, causant leur destruction, et le temps où sa conscience disparut à jamais, avait défilé une demi-seconde. Mais durant cette demi-seconde, Bill et William fusionnèrent, enfin, après tout ce temps. Redevenant à nouveau une seule et même personne, durant une demi-seconde... si tant est qu'on puisse les qualifier de personne. Et en une demi-seconde, William, recevant toutes les idées de Bill, comprit. Il comprit tout._

 _Et la vérité était pire que ce qu'il imaginait._

 _"BILL ! ESPECE DE SALE RACLURE !_

 __HAHAHAHAHA !_

 __TU SAVAIS ! TU SAVAIS CE QUE MABEL ALLAIT FAIRE !"_

 _Le plan conçu par Bill depuis des années se dévoilait dans l'esprit de William. Un plan sans faille. Depuis le début..._

 _"DEPUIS LE DEBUT ! hurlait de rage William. DEPUIS LE DEBUT TU PREPARAIS SON ECHAFAUD ! TU SAVAIS QU'ELLE ETAIT SUFFISAMMENT PUISSANTE... QU'ELLE ETAIT LA CLE POUR NOTRE TOMBEAU ! TOUT ETAIT PREVU DES LEUR ARRIVEE A GRAVITY FALLS ! ET AU FINAL, LA SEULE RAISON POUR LAQUELLE TU VOULAIS QUE STANFORD REVIENNE, C'ETAIT PARCE QUE TU SAVAIS QU'IL PROPOSERAIT A DIPPER DE RESTER ! POUR QUE MABEL..._

 __Pour que Mabel se retrouve avec l'envie de ne pas grandir et avec la Crevasse et que je puisse la détruire pour qu'on ait une forme physique en plus que les enfants aient une raison de se battre blablabla... Ca s'appelle du développement de personnage._

 __Et j'ai rien vu..._

 __C'est sûr que t'as rien vu, tu t'étais crevé l'oeil..._

 __J'ai rien vu, continua William sans écouter son doppelgänger. J'étais sûr que tu voulais détruire tout le monde... que... que les Pines et moi... on pourrait changer l'avenir..._

 __J'arrive pas à croire à quel point vous êtes naïfs, à croire que vous pouviez battre quelqu'un qui voit absolument tout._

 __Si tu ne nous as rien dit, c'était parce que Mabel devait mourir par choix. Sa détermination rendait son âme plus puissante qu'elle ne l'était déjà..._

 __... eeeet tu avais besoin d'une sacrée dose de puissance pour pouvoir nous exploser tous les deux. Oui oui je connais le plan. Rah la la, dire que tout tournait autour de cette gamine..._

 __Mabel..._

 __C'est fini, William. Ca a marché. On est enfin libre._

 __Oui, mais à quel prix ?_

 __Roh pitié ! Le nombre de gens qu'on a tué depuis qu'on existe. Et tu as des remords pour celle-là ? Tu es ridicule._

 __Et toi tu es cruel._

 __OUI, MAIS J'AI GAGNE !_

 _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "_

* * *

Dipper fixait la silhouette recouverte de cendres qui lui faisait face.

"Dipper ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? grogna-t-il d'une voix froide, amère. Pourquoi tu es revenu ?"

Le jeune garçon s'approcha de l'ombre. Aux cheveux courts. Son unique poing trembla de fureur.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ? C'est pas juste !"

Il abattit soudainement son poing contre le visage de cet espèce de spectre, mais un spectre qui recula sur le coup. Un spectre qui se mit à trembler en frottant sa joue, du sang coulant de son nez.

"Pourquoi toi et pas elle ? Je te hais, tu m'entends ?! JE TE HAIS WILLIAM !

_Dipper... c'est moi... c'est moi..."

L'humanoïde se mit à pleurer, effaçant la poussière sur ses joues, dévoilant sa peau... une peau couleur café. Dipper se figea, tétanisé. La peau de William... la peau de William n'était pas aussi claire normalement. Et puis cette voix... non pas la voix mais plutôt l'intonation... Serait-ce possible ? Dipper regarda de plus près pour mieux voir à quoi ressemblait cet enfant... et c'était bien William ! Alors... Mais l'enfant revint, toujours tremblant, caressant le visage du dernier Pines, glissant sur sa tache de naissance. Dipper ne put alors pas s'empêcher de mettre la main dans les cheveux. Ces cheveux courts. Courts mais... Des cheveux bruns... Bruns comme les siens.

"Ma... Mabel ?"

L'enfant sourit, dévoilant un appareil dentaire.

* * *

 _"Tu tiens encore à avoir le dernier mot, hein ?_

 __Je t'en prie, je suis Bill !_

 __Et moi... je suis... William. Et tu ne m'auras pas cette fois-ci !"_

 _William rejeta Bill. Et Bill se désintégra. Puis le garçon, qui disparaissait petit à petit en une forme d'énergie, attrapa une autre forme d'énergie, ronde, rose, plus petite mais mille fois plus lumineuse._

 _"Je suis désolé. Ca va être du bricolage, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Je suis désolé."_

 _Une larme fut versée._

 _"Mais j'espère que tu en profiteras quand même."_

 _Il y eut une secousse, et soudain le petit corps presque transparent qui était le sien se retrouva détacher de lui. Le petit démon n'était plus qu'une source d'énergie en forme de quadrilatère... en forme de cerf-volant... Il tournoyait, petit soleil jaune à quatre sommets, autour de la sphère tourmaline, des rayons lumineux lancés jusqu'à la carcasse encore floue. Plus le corps se composait, plus la lumière de William perdait d'intensité._

 _"ALLEZ, cria William. Tant de pouvoirs, j'ai intérêt à bien m'en servir au moins une fois avant de mourir !"_

 _En réalité, il avait l'impression de s'éplucher. Vraiment de s'éplucher. De se déshabiller de son enveloppe corporelle. Pour en faire une nouvelle, un peu modifiée, un peu affaiblie, mais suffisamment fort pour survivre à la transition. Du moins, il essayait. Non... Il devait réussir. Sinon, l'âme de Mabel était perdue pour toujours._

 _Il se concentra, se concentra fort. Pour Mabel._

 _Alors qu'il essayait encore de maintenir le petit corps, il y inséra la boule d'énergie... et le petit corps se secoua de spasmes avant de s'arrêter. Si William avait eu un coeur à ce moment-là, ce dernier aurait arrêté de battre. Il fallait que ça marche. Il fallait que ça marche. Alors, dans un ultime soupir, William hurla la seule chose qui comptait._

 ** _"REVEILLE-TOI MABEL!"_**

* * *

Dipper essuya les bras de l'enfant, remarqua sa peau métissée immaculée de tatouage bleu. Il épousseta ses épaules, vit qu'en réalité sa chemise était en réalité rose avec des étoiles.

"J'y crois pas... Mabel ?

_Frérot..."

Dipper serra sa jumelle... plus tout à fait sa jumelle... dans son bras.

"Mabel... Oh mon Dieu Mabel je suis heureux que... OH MON DIEU PARDON DE T'AVOIR FRAPPE !

_Pff, t'as un bras tout mou, j'ai rien senti.

_J'ai cru que... j'ai cru que tu étais William... Et j'étais si triste... J'ai cru que tu étais morte !

_Je l'étais. Mais William m'a donné son corps, vu que le mien a explosé quand on a... fusionné. C'était tellement bizarre, j'avais l'impression d'être la cheminée d'une locomotive.

_J'ai eu peur. J'ai eu tellement peur."

Il colla sa joue contre la sienne, synchronisant leurs deux coeurs, ces deux coeurs où battait le même sang. Ses doigts longèrent ensuite le bout des oreilles de sa soeur, avec ces cheveux... Ses cheveux bruns.

"C'est étrange, il y a un peu de toi dans ce corps.

_Il l'a remodelé au mieux pour qu'il me ressemble. Mais il n'a pas pu récupéré mes yeux.

_Mabel...

_C'est pas grave. C'est mieux que rien. Non. C'est pas grave. C'est pas grave parce que je suis avec toi."

Puis elle dit enfin ces trois petits mots. Trois petits mots qui prouvaient que tout allait bien. Trois petits mots qui résumaient ce qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux, l'un pour l'autre. Trois petits mots.

" **Je suis entière**."

Dipper embrassa sa soeur sur la joue, fort, très fort, ce qui fit rire Mabel prenant de nouveau son frère dans ses bras et le faisant tournoyer jusqu'à en tomber par-terre. Leurs rires résonnèrent dans tout Gravity Falls, et les survivants regardaient la scène sans rien y comprendre.

"Elle est vivante ! Mabel est vivante !"

Des hurlements de joie explosèrent, surtout de la part de Grunkle Stan il faut l'avouer, et les habitants se rejoignirent tous avec allégresse dans le cratère, piétinant les cendres, prêts à tout reconstruire.

* * *

 **QUELQUES JOURS PLUS TARD**

"Mabel ? Mabel !" Dipper fouilla la maison de haut en bas, de leur chambre jusqu'au salon. Il croisa grand-oncle Ford, les bras chargés de matériel de construction.

"Ford, tu n'aurais pas vu Mabel ?

_Non, désolé. J'étais trop occupé à réinstaller mon labo au sous-sol. Tu vas être jaloux de ma nouvelle chambre. Et toi, ça s'est bien passé dans le centre-ville ?

_Ca avance."

Dipper sortit du Mystery Shack, vérifiant que sa soeur ne s'était pas perdue au bord de la forêt.

"Mabel ?

_Là-haut !"

Comme une fusée, Dipper retourna dans le Shack, fit descendre l'échelle et monta jusqu'au toit. Mabel était allongée sur le transat, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, les mains derrière la tête, appréciant le soleil. On oublierait presque qu'elle n'était pas dans le même corps, avec son pull tout neuf et ses barrettes dans les cheveux. En fait, on aurait dit qu'elle s'était coupé les cheveux, qu'elle avait bronzé et qu'elle avait perdu du poids.

"Comment t'es arrivée là ?

_Wendy, avant de te rejoindre au centre-ville.

_Evidemment.

_Alors ? Comment ça se passe là-bas ?

_Ca se passe bien, la plupart des maisons ont été reconstruites. On a même construit une vraie maison à McGucket !

_C'est génial !

_Ouais. Le plus dur sera de réparer le centre commercial, mais on n'abandonne pas. Et toi ta journée ?

_J'ai joué avec Dandinou. C'est super d'avoir un animal aussi tactile. Tu penses qu'il pourrait me servir de cochon-guide ?

_Je suis sûr que tu serais capable de le faire, répondit Dipper en riant.

_Bien sûr que oui ! Je suis Mabel Pines !"

Dipper, assis sur le bord du toit, balançait ses pieds au-dessus du vide.

"D'ailleurs, mademoiselle Pines, tu savais que le maire voulait faire une statue à ton effigie à la place de celle de Northwest ?

_Bof, si je n'arrive pas à voir la tête de la statue, quel intérêt ?

_Et ben tu sais ce que je lui ai répondu ?

_Quoi ?

_Je lui ai dit "Oh et bien, je _verrai_ avec elle et je vous _tiens_ au courant"

_Pff... n'importe quoi ! pouffa Mabel."

Le vent faisait flotter la manche vide de Dipper. Le soleil se reflétait sur les lunettes de Mabel. Et ils rièrent.

"Oh la vache, fit Dipper en jouant avec ladite manche. Grand-oncle Ford va tellement vouloir m'utiliser pour ses expériences. J'ai vu certains de ses dessins pour fabriquer un bras mécanique...

_Je ne _vois_ pas de quoi tu parles.

_Arrête, rit-il. Plus sérieusement, il t'a déjà parlé de certains de ses projets ?

_Il m'a bien parlé de lunettes qui serait branchées à mon cerveau, quelque chose comme ça.

_Et... t'en penses quoi ?

_J'en penses que je suis trop fabuleuse avec ces lunettes de soleil.

_C'est vrai, tu l'es. Et moi je ne sais pas si un bras mécanique m'apporterait grand-chose.

_Tant qu'on reste ensemble..."

Il y eut un silence, mais pas un silence de plomb cette fois. Le bruit de la forêt parvint jusqu'à leurs oreilles, laissant couler le temps, laissant profiter le temps.

"Tu sais... J'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de vieillir. C'est comme si... je sais pas... ce corps n'a pas que la forme de William, il y a encore une peu de lui au fond. De son envie de vivre et de vieillir. Mais Dipper... Je dois t'avouer, je préférerais largement vieillir avec toi.

_Tant qu'on reste ensemble, tu as dit. Tu as raison, tant qu'on reste ensemble on n'a besoin de rien. Pourquoi je te laisserai ?

_Hahaha, regarde-nous tous les deux...

_Ouais, **on fait la paire**."

Même s'ils ne pouvaient plus échanger de regards, ils échangeaient bien plus. Dipper se releva et se mit à côté de sa soeur, prit une canette de PittCola et la mit dans la main de Mabel, avant d'en prendre une autre pour lui.

"Du coup, pour la rentrée, on fait comment ? demanda Mabel. Tu veux rester ici ?

_Je sais pas, et toi ?

_Où tu iras, je te suivrais.

_Alors je dirais... qu'on devrait attendre que les travaux de Gravity Falls soit finis. Histoire de nettoyer toute cette histoire. Pour nous comme pour la ville.

_Ouais, je pense pas que papa et maman seront contre l'idée qu'on ne reprenne pas tout de suite l'école. Ils arrivent quand d'ailleurs ?

_Demain, dans la matinée.

_Ca va être une longue journée.

_Oui, mais ce sont les meilleures."

Distraitement, Mabel fit courir ses deux petites mains le long de sa canette, avant de l'ouvrir et de la lever vers le ciel, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Dipper ?

_Hum ?

_Joyeux anniversaire."

Dipper leva sa canette de son seul bras valide.

"Joyeux anniversaire Mabel."

 **Les jumeaux Pines fêtèrent leur 13 ans.**


	11. BONUS : L'échappée ILLUSTREE !

Bonjour bonsoir chers french fallers !

J'espère que ma fan-fiction vous a plu !

En attendant le final (oui)(je sais)(moi aussi j'ai peur) de la série, je vous propose de redécouvrir "L'échappée" sur Tumblr version ILLUSTREE ! Et oui, avec des dessins de nos chers Mabel, Dipper et même William, par la talentueuse Choppy. Vous n'avez qu'à aller sur .com et vous pourrez relire cette histoire avec une illustration par chapitre. C'est publié petit à petit donc ne vous étonnez pas s'il n'y a pas tout, mais promis, ça arrive !

J'espère que le site vous plaira, ainsi que le reste de mes fan-fictions Gravity Falls.

Happy Weirdmageddon !


End file.
